Knight Girl
by HO0T HO0T
Summary: Max disguised as a man is the best fighter in the land but she has a secret. Lisa & Bridget are Princesses and are invited to Fangs Kingdom for a ball, where he is supposed to find a wife. Max is their (the princesses and queen Val's) bodyguard and goes with them. There she meets the pyro twins and the silent lady's man, Fang. How will she handle being both a Knight and maid?
1. Chapter 1

**_K_****_n_****_i_****_g_****_h_****_t _****_G_****_i_****_r_****_l_**

Chapter #1: Meeting Prince Fang and 'The Knight'

**Prince Nicholas (Fang) POV**

As the sun hung high in the sky a grand carriage rolled along the road in the distance coming in the direction of the palace.

It was a peaceful, sunny, quiet morn... "James! Zephyr! GET HERE NOW!" ...ing. Well it was. Ugh, I wonder what the twins have done to upset the maids _THIS_ time.

Oh whoops I guess you're wondering who the hell the twins and I are. Well the twins are Prince James William and prince Zephyr George; they are the little annoying brothers that I am unfortunately stuck with. Yeah, yeah I known what I have to be for them to be my little brothers, I am Prince Nicholas, first in line for the throne, 20 years old actually, and in a few weeks I turn 21. I have my mum's looks, with my black hair and onyx eyes that are apparently gorgeous if you are one to believe in gossiping maids and tanned olive skin. I have an eight pack for all my training that I do and I am quite fit, which unfortunately means that girls are always after me, I mean I am a guy and I like the attention but not constantly, well it depend on if they're good looking and up for a little fun, and besides if I wanted, I could get any girl that I set my sights on. I'm 6'2 which is tall but my father is 6'1 and so was his father. I am also a bit of a quiet person I rarely talk, well what's the point when all the people talk about is politics and money and... Marriage, ugh going to have to do that soon.

Anyway, James or Iggy is 17 years old and takes after father. He is pale, pale strawberry blonde hair, fair skin, and milky blue eyes. He's also quite tall for his age at 6'1 feet tall and thin. He is immature and can make anything explode. It can actually be really cool, except when he puts a stink bomb in my room. He's loud and obnoxious and often talks in third person which can be funny sometimes but not ALL of the time. He seems to have a slight crush on one of his maids (yes his, she was assigned to clean his room and do his laundry and stuff) Ella. She's pretty with brown hair and large hazel eyes, with freckles. Ella's short but thin and quite fit from running after Iggy all the time.

Zephyr or Gazzy as he is called for obvious reasons is similar to Iggy just not as thin. Blonde hair and blue eyes, although his aren't nearly as light as Iggy's are. He's 17 as well but only a few minutes younger than Iggy and only an inch shorter. And is also a pyro and it usually causes things like this to happen. Gazzy can mimic anyone's voice even after only hearing it a couple of times. Gazzy has a huge crush on his maid (she was assigned his room when she started working here, poor girl) Monique, or Nudge as I've heard she likes to be called. She has mocha coloured skin, with dark curly hair, with big brown eyes and she's also fit from all the running that she does. She also talks a lot!

Well back to the present time the twins have probably just blown something up to attract the attention of the maids. Not so sure if that's the BEST way to get a girls attention but it seems to be working. They actually are paying close attention to the twins. And by "they", I mean their maids Monique and Ella. They have been doing thing for a while now, they know not to cause too much damage to the castle but sometimes things get taken a bit too far. That meant blowing giant holes in the palace walls and putting craters in the middle of the courtroom right before the meeting of the Kingdoms.

Oh well, at least it will take the attention away from me and my upcoming marriage ball grrrrrr. Yes I growled, you would too if you had to marry some snobby girl by your 21st birthday. I know it's a long time, two years in fact but still. Well that and the fact that I have to wear the most tight, itchy clothes in history. The reason that this would be horrible for me is because, the clothes I wear are slightly loose _BLACK_ not red not orange or yellow, black, but apparently that's not okay. And my parents expect me to get someone to marry me with these... Ha ha... Not happening.

My parents are desperate though. They're even inviting the princesses of the land to our kingdom for a ball. Yippee. I am doomed, hordes of snobby princesses swarming to get my attention and money and the power that comes with it. Ugh! I just want to have fun, play around with some girls, Don't want to be tied down to some cake faced, bad kissing, self-conceited bitch *shudder of horror*

As well as the ball, we are going to host some if mothers friends, King and Queen of The Kingdom of Darkness. The queen and her two daughters as well as their ladies in waiting and personal body guard-knight that the queen insisted would come. Well I guess we'll have to make room for them (the servants).

I heard that the Knight is the best fighter in all the kingdoms that he can fight with almost any weapons that he is given; even I am not that good. I could beat him in hand to hand combat though; after all I have been trained by the best tutors that money can buy all if my life. Not bragging or anything, but I have ended up besting all of them and sometimes some of them gang up and I have come out of that victorious. I heard that they all had the same teacher after He had bested all of them together! I want to be that good one day, I can't believe one MAN, went up against 30 masters of fighting. I always asked the masters who _their_ master was but they always smiled a reminiscing sort of smile, like they were remembering both embarrassing and good times, but they would shake their heads and say "You will meet them one day, and when you do, you shall kneel before them and want to know all of their secrets, but you will only find out a fraction. I was like you and asked this question and their reply was, the masters of you before me and Mother Nature. I never understood why they said that and I probably never will. My Master was something special" And with that, they would leave me wondering what did I have to do to know what the Master of Fight Masters know?

All I know about the Knight is that his fighting is unparalleled by anyone. My guess is he was taught by my tutors Master and that the Knight found got a few more secrets of fighting them my tutors ever did. I should ask the Knight if he would spar with me while hey stay, it would be a welcomed challenge. Beating everyone who challenges me is a bore now, only Iggy and Gazzy really put up a fight. Huh okay I will, it will also serve as a distraction from the two princesses, well escape from them, HA-HA-HA good excuse. I want to ask him why The Knight and does he have any other names? I mean sure he's good but he will only be the best until he meets me I win our fight, because that's just how good I am.

The reason I am so good though is because I was bored and so I practised everything I was taught to perfection. I mean I had the twins but they always paired up and I was alone. I didn't like any if the servants until a guy named Dylan showed up as a stable boy. He and I were close but not really close, we talked and sometimes sparred but I always came out victorious. I think he got sick of it because one day he grew distant and I only saw him when I went riding. I would say hello and he would say hello back but it was obviously only because he had to, he's also changed a lot. He soon rose through the ranks and became a knight, he was one of the best there in our army, and he's a captain now, still too young to become a general but the way he's going, I am sure he'll get there soon. To have a friend, not one of my brothers, was hard, to have a close friend was even more difficult to find as many just saw me as the prince, someone who was rich or someone who was above them. So when he ended that friendship I became even quieter and more withdrawn, but Iggy and Gazzy kept me from complete emo-ness. I have to thank them for that. I know I sound emotional and all but losing a friend is hard, losing my one friend, was difficult, so you can't blame me for being a little angry and bitter about it all.

Speaking of the visitors, I think I heard the arrival trumpet. Must be them in the carriage that I saw from my window earlier. They have a day to arrive still, I wonder…. Oh we'll I should give them something to remember, being so polite and surrounded by the same people is getting boring. Also I don't want everyone in the kingdom to think I am also a snob I mean, I want to be respected one day, and I also want to be friend The Knight.

**Knight/maid Max POV**  
Ugh I am not a morning person; wake me up before I am ready to be woken up... And you are stuck with and angry Max all day. At least, that is, if you don't wake me with the smell of food cooking. Grrrrrr... Time to feed the beast, it will probably be the only meal I have today. Oh well, I'll make sure to eat plenty, and maybe steal some for the road. I found out just now that... Your probably wondering who 'I' is, or I am would be better.

The name is Max NOT Maxine, Max. If you call me by any other name I will kick you into next week. And I can. Any way I'm 19 (my birthday is coming up soon), I am tall for a girl my age, 5'9 actually, and I am athletically built, so strong but thin, so I can be agile and fast as well as pack a punch. I have long light brown hair, reaches my waist when let out, with natural blonde highlights from training in the sun all of the time. My eyes are the colour of un-barfed chocolate, lucky me. I have high cheek bones and medium sized lips so not thin or full in between. I have long eye lashes and long legs (or so I am told constantly by my best and only friend Angel) and a small six pack. I also have the ultra-death glare ™, I have made grown men cry with it and won all my stare downs, some people take longer than others to break but honestly not that long at all.

Angel is basically like a daughter to me, weird I know but, she's only 10 and she has these big blue eyes that ,when put into Bambi eye mode, could turn the hardest hearts soft ( I should know, I have experienced it first hand on multiple occasions ). She's got a thin build and is slightly taller than most girls her age. Angel's blonde hair is curly and light and bounces around her head like a halo. She is very intuitive and it often seems like she can read minds. She loves clothes and gossip and keeps me filled in on the goings on of the kingdoms.

She's my baby and if anyone hurt her I would make sure they never came back to any of the kingdoms in the present, although if, and I mean IF they survive, they may turn up in the distant future. And the scary thing is that I wouldn't have to try too hard to do it. I mean if you believe that I am the best fighter in the land, but hey I am a girl, how can I be the best fighter? Oi! All of you who ask that question, you are sexist and SHOULD be booted into next week.

Anyway back to what I found out... I just found out that the Queen Clair of the Kingdom of Midnight (I know they all have strange names), my Queen's, Queen Valencia, friend, has invited her and Princess Lisa and Princess Bridget to stay with them until Prince Fang's (cool name) ball. The latest news is that he is looking for a bride and it's got Lisa and Bridget into clothes makeup jewellery frenzy. They are complaining about their lack of clothes (like they didn't have enough clothes for entire army of fashionistas) saying that they need more of this and that and "but she has this why can't I?" It's driving the entire palace insane. Oh well, personally I have no trouble with clothes I only wear one type of outfit when in public and that's my black fight suit.

My fight suit is amazing if I do say so myself (considering I made it). It's completely black and it has thick leather padding on the back ( it goes over my butt, but its flexible I can still sit), on the front, from my collar bone, down to my hip bones and around my sides to protect them as well, aren't I smart? It also has a thinner layer on my thighs leaving the rest of my legs coved in the stretchy cloth. It wraps around my feet and also has soft leather but toughened so I can walk without boots which restrict the amount of hold I can get on rocks trees walls roofs etc. The cloth continues up and around my head, leaving only my eyes showing, the part around my mouth is thinner so that I can breathe. And as well as around my ears so I can still hear. The reason I need this mask is so no-one knows who I am. The reason they can't know is mega secret but I'm going to tell you...

I am a princess as well, Princess Maximum of the Kingdom of Darkness (the inspiration for my outfit). I am actually first in line for the throne and will get to rule over all of the land but I don't want to, so I became Maxine the queen's lady in waiting. Nobody suspects because my mum, the queen if you hadn't figured that out, is very smart and makes sure I never have to appear at the same time as much as humanly possible.

She figured out as soon as I could walk that I wasn't going to be a princess-princess. So she didn't tell anyone that I was hers, they thought she had a miscarriage and that I was some servants daughter. I "moved "when I turned 5, and then I started my training.

At first I was taught by the masters that lasted for a few years, until I wore them out with my attitude and hunger for more fighting knowledge. I finished my training faster than anyone expected and when I turned 9, I started training myself, setting up everything, practicing everything that I knew to perfection and then made things up and eventually made up my own style.

By the age of 15 I had bested all of the current masters of all styles of hand to hand combat and armed battles, even improved my senses as much as I could. I trained my hearing, used sorta echo location to find my way around, so know I can see without seeing! In other words I click my tongue and the noise bounces off the objects in front on me, comes back and voila, slightly distorted image of what's coming up, and improved hearing, the only down side is now loud noises really bother my sensitive ears. I learnt the smell and tastes and appearances of all things edible and drinkable basically survival training.

I then was asked to start teaching them when it became apparent that I knew so much more, that was discovered after most of them ganged up on me and I won, not bragging but it was only 20 of the masters, I would have had more of a struggle with all 30 of them. The only thing was I was dressed as a boy with a short haircut and loose clothes I passed as a small teen, not as me Princess Max. It irritated me to no end when they talked bad about women, but other than that; being free and living the life of a man was nice.

Yeah I know that you're confused and thinking how come you need to hide? No one saw you that knew of your existence? Yeah well better to be safe than sorry, I mean there are people who know about my existence, I did live in the castle for a while before mum figured out that I might not have been princess material. And now you're wondering how someone could hide being pregnant, well that's because mum hid it. She had had a miss carriage before and because she didn't want to give hope of an heir and disappoint her citizens again, she hid it, me, the large bump I made in her stomach, away from public view, shut herself up in her chambers, only venturing out to her gardens, which were joined to her bedroom, hidden away from sight. Pretty amazing though. And so she kept me hidden from the other for the first couple of years, wanted to make sure I'd live past an infant, and I did!

Well any way I do have the maid outfit if I don't want to wear my black one... Yes I know what you're thinking "But how can you just pretend to be a maid, wont people notice? But I usually don't, why you may ask? It's because the maid's outfit is a... DRESS! No way is anyone ever going to get me into one of those frilly, pink, poufy, sparkly, deadly things. I know the maid uniform isn't anything like that, long dark skirt, whatever neutral colour you want, white black brown, anything in between. And the shirt is a small, and slightly poufy, again with the neutral colour theme, and over the top a crisp, perfectly white apron, emphasis on the clean pure white and crisp, it's the only thing that's nonnegotiable, have to be clean nice and presentable, never know who's around the corner in the palace, can't look like a slob. I try not to use it as much, it's really difficult to hide the changes from Angel, I'm surprised she hasn't guess yet, no I haven't told her as much as I want to, I knew to tell her would end badly. And the only reason I get away with the whole being a maid and the Knight at the same time is because Maid Max is sick a lot and takes a lot of holidays to visit family in some random other kingdom. Does it all make sense now?

Well now that you know all about me. I should be going, I am the royal's personal body guard it means where they go outside the palace, and I go. It's actually fun getting to go to the other kingdoms and not have to wear a frilly pink dress and high heels and make up, or cake up depending on how much you use, and have to giggle and flirt and sit there looking pretty and like you have no idea what's going on, like you're some pretty little doll that can't think for herself. That's never going to happen to me if I can help it.

"Knight, you need to come to the stables they're ready to go... Almost! Good luck mate they're excited over the ball and meeting the prince, so I suggest you block your sensitive ears" Ari said clamping me in the back. Ari is like a brother, to the 'knight' yeah that's my name when I'm in the suit, which is most of the time. But we're close, I have given him a few tips on fighting and he thought me how to take care of my horse properly, see Ari is a stable hand, well was one until he got knighted and was moved to the army. He still works in the stables but not full time, I miss seeing him a lot, but am relieved as well I hate lying to him, besides Angel, he's my best friend but I just can't tell him. That would put an end to my freedom and respect, to be replaced with rules and scorn and dresses. Uh… I think not, but hey Ari won't find out and if he does, he'll understand… I hope.

"I'm coming; I'm coming, hold your horses!" I yell in a deep, gruff voice (hey I can't go talking in a higher pitched voice now can I?).

"Oh hardy ha: like I haven't heard that one a million times before, now get you lazy butt out here before the princesses come and start their morning yelling at you for being late!" Ari yelled the last part knowing that I hated the high pitched yelling, it was a wonder my ears were still this sensitive after living with them for years. I fixed my mask, making sure the complex knot was tight and unlikely to slip and sprinted out the door, pausing to hug Angel and slip her an extra apple "Keep that hidden and eat it if you really need it" I whisper yelled as I grabbed my many weapons and satchel and dragging her out the door with me, grabbing her shoes and carrying her to the carriage. Her laughter filled the stables and made me smile under my mask as I dumped her on the servant's carriage and helped her with her shoes. Oh, I forgot to say that she's one of the Queen's ladies in waiting, she's pretty young but she's smart and able.

"Oh Mr _KNIIIIIIIIIIIGHT"_ I hear and just barely suppress a groan; the Red Haired Wonders had arrived with the Queen. Finally and un-fortunately….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2: ** The Journey there and an interesting introduction.**

Disclaimer: I own the plot and OC's if I choose to add them, but none of the character by J.P. Unfortunately…. :'(

**Max POV**

I saddled my horse, Blaze, a pure black Arabian; he was my favourite and nobody else but Ari and I were able to ride him. Blaze had my stubborn personality and wouldn't let the other knights ride him and then I showed up, and he walked straight to me while I was eating my apple, after looking into his eyes I just couldn't not give it to him, and that's what started our beautiful friendship, his greedy hungry ass wanting a treat, and me being a sucker giving him one. Oh and the only reason Ari could ride him was because he was the one who showed me how to look after Blaze in the first place, so I guess Blaze figured out if Ari can teach me to be a good mater, more like a friend though, to him then he must be alright too. And I guess he understood that Ari was a capable person and able to look after him properly, and I still had a tonne of stuff to learn.

Anyway getting back to the present, I finished saddling Blaze and his reins on, Blaze always struggled when I put the bit in his mouth so most of the time I left it out and controlled him with my legs, I guess like me he didn't like to be restricted. He trusted me and responded to my commands so I was comfortable with leaving it out today. I saw that The Queen and the princesses had arrived. The Queen looked regal in her gown; it was dark grey with white lace on the hem lines, it cinched at the waist and fluffy out at the skirts trailing along the ground, the countless layers of fabric seemed to not give her any trouble though. Her deep brown hair drawn back in a chignon that sat and the nape of her neck and a pulled back neatly so not a hair was out of place, leaving her pale, heart-shaped face to be displayed. She had a small smile on her face when she turned to look at me; I nodded to her in recognition and swung onto my saddle. I saw Bridget and Lisa looking at me, they seemed to be checking me out… Oh god I hope not, that would be too much. So I turned Blaze around and rode to the front of the carriages and looked ahead.

"Yo! Knight! Hey travel safely and don't get almost killed this time. Seeing you collapsing from blood loss once is more than enough, alright?" Ari said riding up next to me on his horse, wearing his hunting uniform, dark green shirt, long sleave for a bit more protection with brown pants that were loose enough to be comfortable, allowing lots of movement but not enough so they snagged on ever bush he ran past, and sturdy black boots.

"You're coming with us? I thought that the King of Midnight said only I could come?" I asked, since it was a gesture of good faith that my Queen and the Princesses travelled with only one guard just for precaution of bandits. If we messed that up there could lead to war, maybe that's a bit over the top but…

"Nah I was going out to scout the area, check the traps and bring the cooks something, I just thought I'd stop by to say good luck before I left you with the 'red-haired wonders'" Ari said with a smirk, and turned around to look at the two princesses and grinned at them. They saw this and giggled their annoying high-pitched giggle that made grimace, it was supposed to be attractive, sometimes it worked, mostly not, because it was all nasally and painful to listen to.

"Please don't make them do that! You know I have extra sensitive ears!" I said, giving him a soft punch to the shoulder, well soft in my opinion. Apparently my versions of a soft punch, leads to Ari almost toppling form his saddle and disrupting the horses.

"Oi, I didn't realise that it would affect you from over here! And that hurt, you shouldn't hit people, you know that the power in your punch is different to _normal_ people" He said grumbling as he righted himself and calmed down his chestnut Arabian, Coco. I shrugged my shoulders and smirked beneath my mask, and laughed a little when Coco still wouldn't calm down.

"You'd better stop laughing at me before I make you!" Ari said finally getting Coco under control, and then with a flick of his wrists and no backwards glance, Ari was off and out the gates and heading in the direction of the forest, that surrounded the Kingdom of Darkness, Coco's hooves thundering across the ground, stirring up dust as she went. I watched in slight jealousy as he disappeared through the trees. I would love to be able to ride anywhere, and set my own schedule if there wasn't training. I couldn't though, when I wasn't needed as a body guard, I was a maid and cleaned multiple rooms around the palace. I think I cleaned more than others, just because I once spilled Princess Lisa's food over her, but it wasn't like it was on purpose! Her floor was covered in clothes; I tripped on the dress she wore the previous night, so technically it was her fault, but that didn't mean that I was let off the hook.

Oh well, at least I have more time to be the Knight than Max the lowly servant, more time to explore that way and I get to do pretty much whatever I want and can pass it off as training… He he he. Oh the joys of being man, I just wish Angel, and other girls could live like this, just without the double life part, because that's quite tiring. No I mean the freedom to do what you wanted, to go on adventures and seek thrills and not be looked down upon. All that and everything more that came with being a man status wise. Still a girl, just equal to a man, if not better *Insert smirk here*

The trumpet sounded loud and really annoying no matter how many times you hear them, waking me up from my daydream of total kingdom domination, alerting me that the gates were open and I was to head off in the direction of the palace. I don't want to be at the front, all my instincts are telling me to go in the middle, so I can protect both of the carriages easier. I have been told to stay at the front by the war General, because it's my duty to protect the Queens and the Princesses first, and then if possible, without risking the royals, go and try and save the servants. Yeah right! I would drag them all to safety, so much easier and quicker, and a guaranty that they would all stay safe after leaving them alone. Call me over protective but I would protect those I love with my life, obviously not just giving it up for them willy nilly, I am going to _try _and survive… Otherwise that would be pointless, because then who would look after them?

I tap Blaze's flanks with my heels and he starts off at a trot, smooth and even strides and I heard the drivers of the carriages flick their reins to get the horse to move. I feel Blaze's muscles ripple beneath my legs as he trots down the road, with me looking around and peering through the forest for any signs of danger. I know that the forest is pretty safe, with a patrol going on all the time, not just for the safety of the palace, but for travelers to and from the palace as well. Still it pays to be cautious, not matter how good those patrols are, they are only human and could miss something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP AN HOUR AND A HALF~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun is climbing high in the sky after an hour and a half of riding, I can sense that blaze is getting hot and so am I. It's in the height of summer now, and even under the shade of the trees I can feel the heat settling down on us. I spotted a stream up ahead and turned around on Blaze, signalling for him to slow down and pull up beside the first carriage (with the Royals inside).

"I'm going stop here and water Blaze; I think those two need a brake as well, tell the other driver would you please?" I said in my 'male voice' to the driver and he nodded in agreement.

"And I think that the Ladies will need to stretch their legs and get out of their stuffy carriages as well, we should give them time to refresh themselves" I said to him before swinging my leg around and jumping off Blaze to lead him to the stream. I go behind a tree and pull my mask up over my face so it rested just above my hairline, and splashed some of the cool stream water onto my face.

"That's much better isn't it boy?" I said as I said and stroked his face and mane. I laughed when he seemed to whinny in agreement at me. The breeze was cold on my wet mask, it cooled me off more, although only slightly it gets really hot in these black clothes all sweaty and gross, and I mean it, who wants to sit in a tight suit covered in sweat all day?. I turned around and walk swiftly to help the Queen and princesses out of the carriage.

"Thank you Knight, it was getting stuffy in there" Said Queen Valencia with a smile. See Valencia is cool and doesn't like to talk all proper if she doesn't have to. I bowed slightly to her, I mean I had to show respect and all! Then I turned to help the twins or Red Haired Wonders as I call them (in my head of course!)

"Yes, thank you so much Mr Knight!" Lisa and Bridget smiled fluttered there eyelashes at me, I just nodded slightly in reply. Let me tell you that is one scary sight when their faces are covered in a thick layer of makeup, that's seems to be sliding down their faces. I stepped backwards and went to help the girls get out in the servant carriage.

"Hello everyone" I said when I opened the door, Angel was at the front and when she saw me she jumped into my arms. I barely managed to stay up right, but since I'm so awesome I did and twirled her around before placing her down gently.

"Really Ang, the next time you do that, give me some warning please" I said bending down to her level and ruffling her hair. She batted my hands away and I straightened up to help the other girls out. My interaction like this with her were normal by then, so no one thought anything of it.

The Queen and the Red-Haired Wonders ate quietly and drank some tea and then went back into the carriage. The servants were left to pack up and we headed off again. I noticed the trees thickening ahead of us, and I was immediately on high alert. I knew we had entered into the land of the Kingdom of Midnight then, no patrols here free roam for bandits and other evil doers. I gripped Blaze's main and swung up onto him, he sensed my urgency and stayed still and did exactly what I told him to. I rode up next to each of the drivers separately and said.

"I think somebody's watching us, be on the lookout, if I see anything I want you to alert the ladies inside and tell them to remain silent, okay, Don't ride away, there will be a chance that they have an ambush waiting for us up head I need to protect everyone. Kingdom of Midnight is said to be bandit country so keep your eyes facing forward" They did and everything was going well, then we heard a battle cry from up ahead. Oh no!

**Prince Fang's POV**

"Okay so here's the plan, once they enter the palace, Gazzy will set off a stink bomb to the right of them, and Iggy, you'll set off a paint bomb to the left, making them reek and look horrible, oh and we'll best the Knight" I said smugly looking at our plans.

"What type of stinks do you want to put in the bomb? Like skunk spray or rotten eggs and off meat or stinky swamp" Gazzy asked me, and I thought about it for a while then came up with my decision.

"Well, since we want this to be a day to remember, make it all of them combined, is that possible for you?" I said and turned to him and looked into his eyes, watching the mischief swirl in them, oh god they're scary, well not scary but I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that mischief. "Heck yeah this is going to be so awesome, I can't wait to see their faces. I wonder how the Knight will react. I can't wait, best plan ever Fang!" Gazzy said and I turned to Iggy.

"Can you make the paint splatter all over them and indifferent colours too, sort of like a rainbow effect? I heard that the Knight likes black more than me. Which by the way means you can't call me emo anymore!" I said and smirked at them.

"Yeah I can, and yes you are still emo Fang, but the Knight is just more emo than you!" Iggy said and they both jumped up and ran to their rooms probably to start their bombs, trying to make them perfect. Oh and if you were wondering why I talked so much then, well that's because it was necessary to tell them my plan… We aren't telepathic you know! Oh and I figured out that the carriage I saw this morning wasn't the Darkness Kingdom's, it was my uncles Fredrick and cousin Sam (he and I don't see eye to eye on most things, I'll explain that when it becomes necessary). What joy, oh well I have to be the perfect host and be polite, hey maybe I can ask him to a friendly spar and totally kick is royal behind and knock his ego down a notch. He and I haven't gotten along since we met, the reason being? He's jealous about my fighting skills, the fact that I'm a chick magnet.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip when Sam arrives~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello cousin, I can't say that I am pleased to see you" Sam said sneering. I just nod and glare only slightly, enough to get my obvious disdain about him, without actually saying anything. Yeah that's how much I don't like him, I at least say a couple of words to others, basic one word sentences but that's about it.

"Hello Fredrick you look well, oh and Sam dear, you've grown quite a lot since I last saw you" My mother called to them, and she gave them both a hug (Uncle Freddy is mum's brother).

"Good to see you too little sis, you haven't aged a bit!" Uncle Fredrick said squeezing her back. They had a good relationship with each other as children and it's carried on to their adult years, surprisingly mum can still put up with him. Ha.

"Good to see you Fredrick, I trust you had a pleasant journey?" My dad, King George, **(A.N. I know that's not original but I couldn't think of anything else to put… suggestions?) **said when he reached them, giving Uncle Fredrick a guy hug, you know the one armed ones? Well then there was the typical tour of the palace and the comments on how everyone has grown so much ya da ya da ya da. I was so bored. When are the Royals of Darkness coming?

"Fang… EARTH TO FANG!" Well THAT definitely got my attention. I turned to glare at the person who dared yell at me and found out the group was looking at me expectantly…

"What?" I said and looked around me, making sure that there was nobody behind me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," My mother said and turned sightly away, they she whipped her head back and yelled "Just the fact that our guards found the carriage driver of the Royals of Darkness and his horse was attached to the carriage and the Royals arrived safely but their servants haven't shown up yet… Oh and the fact that he said that there were at least ten bandits who were heavily armed, that were currently attacking the Knight, the queen is worried sick for them and you have been off in la la land staring out the window clearly not giving a damn!" She finished and spun around and stormed over to Queen Valencia, who promptly threw herself into my mother's arms and held her close. I looked over at the princesses and saw them ogling me; I of course smirked and winked at them, sending them into a fit of giggles. Jeez, girls are all the same, they see a good looking guy and automatically turn into a flirting, giggling mess, it's great for me though, I'm not complaining much.

I'll quickly describe the twins to you. Both dull red hair, but bright green eyes, slightly different face shpes but prominent cheek bones, lack of eating I'd say. They have pale skin and a very small figure, their waists are tiny. They are wearing short pink dresses with purple lace but on of them had it the other way round. The dresses show a lot of cleavage and they're short at the front so I could see their shoes and ankle, quite short for these times but that just means they're what I call desperate, but they're pretty good looking so I might just talk to them, besides it's just another way to annoy Sam… he he he got to love your family…

"Your Majesties, Your Majesties! I saw a carriage emerge from the forest!" A palace guard called, Queen Valencia looked up immediately and ran over to the window, in the most un-lady like fashion, and grabbed the spyglass from the guard's hands and focused on the edge of the forest. All of a sudden she cried out in happiness and I knew that she saw them.

'Wow' I thought 'this Queen sure loves her servants, she's really kind hearted for someone that could have been a rich snob… "They're safe, they're safe… oh thank the heavens… "Queen Valencia repeated "_she's_ safe" I thought I heard, but dismissed the idea quickly, I mean what person would care about one maid so much? With that ridiculous thought squashed I looked over to where Gazzy and Iggy had been standing, and saw them missing… 'oh no!' they're going through with the plan. They can't do that! No, mum will murder us then I'm sure Queen Valencia will bring us back to kill us again for hurting her servants**! **I've got to stop them, just got to find them first, gods help me this will take forever, their traps are always too good for anyone to spot, and they even can get me! That's saying something. Back on track brain! Find the trap, stop imminent death. Damn its times like these I really wish I had a normal and average family.** (AN I know fang's OOC here but come on it's not like you would be COMPLETELY fine with the threat of your mum about to kill you…)**

The sound of the trumpets rang through the halls of the palace… that's the arrival trumpet, the doors will open soon and they will all be a stinky rainbow mess and my head will be fed to the hounds. Okay a little over dramatic but I think I am entitled to it after showing basically no emotion most of my life. I raced down the main hall and saw the door start to open, and I just stopped running and waited for the inevitable to happen, the gap between the doors continued to open I jogged over to the rest of my family, who instead of running to the twins room to stop them from attacking the servants just arriving, they had walked straight to the doors to await them, of course they didn't know and couldn't do anything but what about a mother's intuition?

I stood further to the back next to my mother and blended into the shadows, no one could see me when I did this, black clothing olive skin and long dark hair tends to not stand out in the shadows. I had to, if my mother saw me I would be toast and it would be the OPPOSITE of what I had hoped for. I didn't realise that the servants were important to Queen Valencia; I thought that she would laugh at them and I would be deemed awesome for pranking the Knight. I guess that Iggy and Gazzy missed the memo about the servant being important to the visiting Queen because when they showed up to stand next to our mother they hunched over and tried to cover up their laughter. The doors were open now and we could see the silhouettes of a group of people. The servants were about to walk through the door, the trip wire would be triggered any minute and then we would be the laughing stock of all the kingdoms when they heard of us getting yelled at by our mother for pulling a prank on the best fighter in the kingdoms and the Queen of Darkness's important servants. They kept coming closer and I saw that the tallest was in the middle of the group, scanning the area, not paying any attention the grand décor of the palace, or the fact that they were about to be in the presence of Royalty from another kingdom, not like the others were, the girls were staring at everything in wonder, including us (and ogling me) oblivious to the fact that they would be screaming in a matter of seconds. Oh god please help me was my last thought before the girls nearest to the trip wire…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter #3:_** **A prank gone wrong**

**_AN: _**Hey guys sorry it took so long! School thinks I can do like 4 assignments at once! I'll try to update at least once a weak, most likely on a Saturday, but maybe Sunday or Friday, it really all depends on my plans, I'll try and warn you if I can't make an upload date J. Keep those reviews coming!

Oh and just to tell you I've changed Queen Valerie to Queen Valencia, I forgot what her name is…. I know shameful but I was writing it late at night so please forgive me!

**_Disclaimer: _** Again I do not own Maximum Ride characters, only the plot…. *sad face*

**Me: **But one day Fang will be mine!

**Fang: ***backs away slowly* this is getting weird I'm just gonna…. Yeah bye!

**Me:** wait come back! I was joking! I have chocolate!

**Fang: ***turns around, flies back, snatches chocolate and reads a book*

**Me:** Okay well here it is Chapter three enjoy!

**_LAST TIME:_**

_Oh god please help me was my last thought before the girls nearest to the trip wire…_

Chapter #3: **A prank gone wrong**

**Fang's POV:**

"STOP" a loud voice said; that made everyone, including me, frozen in their spots. The girls in the front of the group hadn't even touched the trip wire their feet just hovered above it. Then I saw the tallest one move, and now that I had a better look I saw that they were completely covered in black, their hands had gloves and arms were covered in long sleeves, their long legs were covered in more black material and some sort of padding and the chest and stomach area looked the same. The other thing was their head was completely covered, except for eye holes, by a… you guessed it _black_ mask.

'That must be the Knight, that's the only person who could make everyone freeze like that' was what I thought as I watched the figure moved to the front of the group, the girls trying to hold their legs up. Still nobody else in the room had moved they were only using their eyes to look around, you could have heard a pin drop, only the softest of footfalls were heard, from the knight, as he walked over to the front row girls and crouched down.

'No way, that's just not possible he couldn't know that there was a trip wire! The twins always make sure that it's as inconspicuous as possible! So the stories are true, the Knight really is good' I thought as everyone watched as he brushed his fingers along the ground. Then he stood, pushed the girls back a bit and motioned for them to stay still, then he seemed to follow the trigger string along to the side of the door way, and he eventually came across one of the bombs. Iggy and Gazzy stood ridged as he picked it up delicately and took it from its hiding place from on top of the door way, most of it hidden by the tapestry, only the firing hole was visible and aimed right where the trigger string was. The Knight then placed it gently on the ground in front of the girls and then followed the string in the opposite direction and found the second bomb in the same place as the first (just on the opposite side of the hall way entrance) and gently took it down and walked over to the other one and placed the second bomb down. The Knight scanned the area a few more times before nodding to the girls, they immediately step away and walk over to bow us (the royals) and go stand beside the Queens of Darkness.

The Knight gently picked up both of the bombs and walked over to us. Everyone took a step back; I couldn't though, as he got closer, he looked at Iggy and Gazzy as they stared at the ground sheepishly.

"These belong to you" His voice seemed to grate out as he said that, not even as a question. With a small shake of the head, he turned his attention to me.

'That's impossible! He can't see me when I'm in the shadows! Not even our top guards could' I thought frantically, not showing it through my emotional mask of course, as he moved his hand to his side. 'Oh he thinks that I'm an intruder…' I thought and smirked, wouldn't he be in for a surprise when he pointed a weapon at the heir the throne of Midnight. But instead of going for his sword, faster than I could follow or react to, he had pulled out a dagger and threw it right at me. I thought I was going to die then, I saw my life and the choices I had made up to this one and I thought 'those poor girls, they'll be lost without me…' but I didn't get stabbed straight through the heart, and it wasn't one dagger that he threw. The Knight had thrown four daggers at me, two pinning me to the wall through my shirt and the others through my legs.

"What are you doing Knight? You can't throw daggers around our palace without reason, this is an outrage" My father's voice boomed. The Knight's response was to turn around face my father, stare _straight _into his eyes and hold up his hand, motioning for him to wait. The Knight walked towards me and I struggled to get out, no use, my clothes were firmly wedged against the wall by the daggers. When he was close to me, the Knight used one arm to squash my legs against the wall and the other to rip the daggers out that pinned my legs, and carefully slot them back into their place. He stood up and looked at me with such cold eyes that I, yes I Prince Fang heir to the throne of Midnight emotionless rock, froze at that look and let him rip the other two daggers out, and haul me out of the shadows to stand in front of my parents.

"Nicholas?" My mother and father said incredulously, internally I cringed at their tone, but still kept my face blank as I felt the Knights fist tighten around my shirt collar. "What were you doing there, why were you hiding? Did you know about the bombs?" They both said firing questions at me, but ironically it was the Knight that saved me from big trouble.

"King and Queen of Midnight, forget about this incident, no one was hurt, you don't need the stress of taking care of the consequences of their actions…" he paused and let me go, pulling me back behind him slightly, and whispered to my parents, I tried and failed to hear what he had to say.

"Yes, I do agree with you" My mother and father agreed, and get this, they both SMILED, they barely smile at people they just met! What did the Knight do to my parents? I didn't get time to ponder this before mum said goodbye and guided the group, excluding Iggy, Gazzy and I, away possible to show The Royals their rooms and the servants their living quarters. That left me, the Knight with Gazzy and Iggy alone in the room except for a few guards and the bombs.

"Uuuuum, ha ha ha, you know that was a joke right, just a laugh, a little welcome to the kingdom?" Gazzy said gulping as the Knight scanned our faces with the same stony face s before, except this one was calculating and not as cold somehow.

"You two made the bombs," he said motioning slightly to the twins, then the Knight turned his head slightly to me, "and you told them to do it, am I right" He said in his scratchy voice, staring into my eyes, looking for any hint of a lie. I knew there was no point in lying to this man who stood in front of me, my shoulders sagged slightly, I knew that I had been caught and the Knight thought I was immature. Damn it, so not the plan!

"Yes" we said in unison, all of us were unable to look at the Knight in the eyes all slightly embarrassed about being caught.

"I want you to know, that even though it was wrong to do that to guests in your house, in battle that would be a very effective trap, albeit modified to be a a weapon, but still effective" The Knight said and we all flicked our heads to look up at him, then turned to each other and wondered 'He was supposed to punish us and yell at us, not suggest it as a battle strategy'. The Knight headed off in the direction that the others had just went in. We looked at each other and then the bombs and then back, but something must have caught their eyes because all of a sudden I heard...

"oh no no no, no he can't do this, not at this range, we can't drop it either, he's good NO!" and there was a split second of silence before I realised way too late what had happened, saw the trip wire, still intact, leading toward the Knight and saw the Knight turning around and I swear I saw the glint of mischief in his eyes as he stepped out of the danger zone and pulled the string.

BOOM!

"Oh GOD! That stinks! _What_ did you put in there Gazzy, rotten eggs and a couple of your farts?!" Iggy yelled.

"What are you talking about? What type of paint did you use, toxic waste ah the chemical fumes are burning my nose hair!" Gazzy yelled back and pretended to claw his face melodramatically.

"AH I'm a rainbow, I'm a freaking _rainbow_! WHY?" I yelled over the top of their voices, I was beyond pissed, I like black, not pink or green or purple or silver, _black!_ And now I was a stinky rainbow…. Oh and the rest of the group had shown up and were not even trying to hold their laughter. Well this plan back fired, the Knight just walked to stand beside them continuously on the lookout for any signs of trouble. I didn't miss the hint of laughter in his eyes though when his gaze drifted over us as we just stood there in shock.

"I can't believe he pranked us with our own prank… Is that even possible? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Iggy yelled incredulously, looking from the Knight, to his clothes and back, as if all the secrets would be revealed if he looked between the two fast enough. As for Gazzy, he thought it was brilliant, he laughed and seemed to look at the Knight like he was a God or something. And me? I just stood there staring at the laughing group of Royals in wonder. I mean you would too if you saw your mother and father, who had by now completely mastered the art of faking a polite smile, laughing out loud, the full on kind of laugh. The Twins and I never got that reaction, but I guess that's because we always annoyed people with it, and nobody could trick us, but now the Knight had, completely trashed that reputation. I was mad, but also kind of impressed. The Knight had lived up to an impossible standard, pranking all three of us master prankers at once and everyone was watching, not only that but he had pranked us with our own prank. I'm not quite sure how he had been able to do that without knowing us for a while, not even Nudge and Ella knew the signs of a prank. "Well that was funny man, you did get us good! You my friend need to teach me how to do that" Iggy said going to slap the Knight on his shoulder. The Knight though didn't seem to want that as he stepped out of the way and glared at Iggy's out stretched hand and said in a quiet voice.

"No. We are not friends and I will not teach you anything willingly until you have earned my trust or respect" Iggy just nodded his head and scampered back behind Ella, who turned a light shade of pink. "Iggy is never going to let himself be alone in a room with the meany ever" He whispered to no one in particular. The Knight seemed to want to say something then held himself back… 'I wonder what he wanted to say' I thought, but Queen Valencia interrupted me. "Well I for one am glad you are safe, but I see you are a little worse for wear so if you could be so kind King and Queen of Midnight, would you let my servants get cleaned up before they explain what happened to them after we escaped?" she asked turning towards my parents, who immediately agreed and with that they rest of us walked to the dining room while the servants were lead off to get cleaned up.

"Um, I think you three need to get cleaned up as well. Maybe just to take the edge off the smell and get that paint off of you, we don't want anyone to think that this is how our kingdom is run. Oh and Fang, you should wear colour more often, pink really brings out your eyes" My mum said and giggled with Queen Valencia then walked to the dining room, motioning for the other _clean_ people to follow them.

"Ugh, this stink will never come out of my clothes… Gazzy why did you make it _this _bad" Iggy said, and then turned an alarming shade of red, which stood out even more on his pale skin. "_What is ELLA going to say about this!? SHE HAS TO WASH MY CLOTHES! _She'll never like me now… Urg why did I agree to this again? I hate this" He said staring at the ground angrily.

"Yeah…" I said with a slight sigh, we were never going to hear the end of this from the servants of the palace, but hey, at least I didn't have any personal servants that I was crushing on, but I'm pretty sure that I would most likely be the one crushed on… Just sayin' *insert cocky smirk here*.

"Iggy, Fang…you know that we probably won't be able to call ourselves the master prankers anymore… Nobody will be able to take our threats to prank them seriously anymore! People are never going to let us forget about this. I don't think the Knight will respect us any more… This was the worst prank idea ever" He looked so disappointed , and I couldn't stop myself from patting him on the shoulder and letting the corner of my mouth in an encouraging smile, well encouraging for me anyway. We all walked into our an suites and rid ourselves as best we could of the paint and smell, although the paint stained our clothes and skin and the smell was only slightly less gross and obvious. I let my emotional shield slide and let the frown of self-disappointment fall on my features, my shock, and my grudging respectful look for what the Knight did. How he still managed to have a little fun while still managing to be completely alert and keeping those he was charged with, safe, that was how I wanted to be when I became King, respected and trusted, able to keep the kingdom safe, but still make things enjoyable for the subjects… and myself of course! I waited for Iggy and Gazzy to join me before we walked into the dining room. Everyone was talking thought so I looked at Gazzy and Iggy, signalling for them to get everyone's attention. Gazzy did that pretty effectively by using his…. Special talent….

"AAAAAAh what hell is that? ZOMG I'm going to die, but I'm too young to die, and I haven't tried on all of the clothes and shoes I wanted to and I haven't even talked to the new people yet. Who did this, whoever did I'm going to make them wish they were never born. I haven't seen every shade of pink yet! But I did see this pair of pink diamond studded shmuphmurgph!" I'll give you one guess to who that was…. If you said the Knight! You'd be wrong; he was the one who had crept up on NUDGE! (Duh of course it was her) to cover her mouth and saved us all from the rest of her rant.

"Thanks for that Knight, you have no idea how long that would have gone on for!" My mother exclaimed forgetting about social etiquette and didn't speak 'properly'. Huh that was new. "I think I have a rough estimate… I was just interrogated by her while you were discussing the fact that you need a new teacher for one of your sons…" The Knight said quietly… so he does talk, but not voluntarily apparently.

"Oh I hope your ears are okay…. But speaking of training, yes you heard right, we are looking for a new instructor for Nicholas," "_Fang"_ "sorry for _Fang,_ and unfortunately as well as our army, they are both lacking an instructor after they, the instructor, have given up on training them. Both Fang and the army can be difficult to train," 'I am so not difficult' I thought as mum said this 'what's so difficult about being late to classes and beating my teacher with my own techniques, not the ones I was taught, and then walking out early and eating unhealthily. I figured with my high metabolism it would be okay… "So will you?" Oops I guess I missed their whole conversation with my internal monologue; jeez I have been around Nudge far too long.

"If my Queen allows it then yes, but I can only stay as long as she does, my duty to her comes first." The Knight said before he turned to Queen Valencia with a questioning gaze. The queen seemed to think about the proposition for a second, weighed the pros and cons of the situation and then responded.

"I will allow the Knight to stay here, only if I can stay as well, he is my most trusted body guard and I don't feel safe without him present. If you have any objections to this then I will not allow him to train your troops, is this acceptable?" She said, suddenly all business which slightly shocked everyone I the room, except of course her maids, they must have gotten used to it by then.

"Yes of course, we'd be delighted if you could all stay with us, if you don't mind if your maids help with odd jobs around the place, then I am sure everything will be great!" My mother said clearly excited. It was then that the situation hit me. I was going to be trained by the Knight, best fighter in all of the land and the person whom we had tried to prank; we were going to pay dearly for that. "I would like to have a demonstration first; I need to know exactly what I am going to work with here." The Knight said looking to my father, knowing he was the one who would have the say so in that matter.

"Yes, of course, but keep in mind that they haven't had a training instructor in a while, they have had to keep their own training up" Dad said, and then he signaled one of our servants over to him. "Can you inform our troops that they are going to be giving a demonstration tomorrow at noon? Tell them that I want them to show their horse riding skills and their fighting hand to hand and with weapons, as well as their athletic skills. Have you got that?" the servant nodded and went off to find the captain of our troops and deliver the message. "Will all of your sons be training with me?" The Knight asked my mother, and she just nodded and smirked. Oh no!


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: _**Hey guys sorry it took so long! I was swamped with assessments and getting everything done, and then I had my sleep to catch up on and hanging out with friends on the holidays so yeah I am back with a new chapter! Please review!

**_Disclaimer: _** Again I do not own Maximum Ride characters, only the plot…. And any OC's I choose to add!

**Me: **Fang give me back my cookie!

**Fang: **Never! *flies off*

**Me: **It's times like these when I wish that I had wings…

**Warning contains fight scene sort of graphic I think don't read if you don't like violence **

**_LAST TIME:_**

_"__Will all of your sons be training with me?" The Knight asked my mother, and she just nodded and smirked. Oh no!_

**Max's POV**

This will be good! I'll be able to train those snobby, full of themselves, spoilt brats of princes and teach them how to act properly and give them a taste of their own medicine. I was silently plotting multiple ways of making their days of training horrible when the maid named Nudge piped up.

"Um, excuse me, Mr Knight?" I turned around to face her, as did everyone else. "Well I was just wondering, what took you so long anyway? I mean I know the basic details, a group of bandits attacked you, but how did you manage to escape and all of you look fine!" This comment caused murmurs to flow throughout the room and people stare at me expectantly, damn I had hoped that they had forgotten about that. Oh God I hate attention. I mean don't get me wrong, being the best fighter in the land, even if everyone thinks I'm a guy, is great but I don't like a hundred pairs of eyes all of sudden focus on me and have to talk for them? Yeah no, so I decided to let Angel have the spotlight. I nodded in her direction, hoping that she would understand, and of course she did, I swear she's a mind reader sometimes.

"Well, we were in the carriage sitting down, just after we stopped for a quick break; and I heard the driver call out to the horse to start off"

**_"FLASHBACK"_**

**_Max's POV still (Angel is telling the story but this is Max's memory)_**

_The Queen and the Red-Haired Wonders ate quietly and drank some tea and then went back into the carriage. The servants were left to pack up and we headed off again. I noticed the trees thickening ahead of us, and I was immediately on high alert. I knew we had entered into the land of the Kingdom of Midnight then, no patrols here free roam for bandits and other evil doers. I gripped Blaze's main and swung up onto him, he sensed my urgency and stayed still and did exactly what I told him to. I rode up next to each of the drivers separately and said._

_"I think somebody's watching us, be on the lookout, if I see anything I want you to alert the ladies inside and tell them to remain silent, okay, Don't ride away, there will be a chance that they have an ambush waiting for us up head I need to protect everyone. Kingdom of Midnight is said to be bandit country so keep your eyes facing forward" They did and everything was going well, then we heard a battle cry from up ahead. Oh no!_

_This was going to be difficult, okay what to do what to do, shit shit THINK MAX! I yell internally. Fortunately Lady Luck decided to smile upon me or the others but the bandits decided to all gather behind us with the exception of a couple out the front. I knew what I had to do then a sick feeling entering the pit of my stomach as it took a second for me to grab my bow and an arrow from my quiver and notch two arrows into it and fire straight at their chest forcing them to stumble backwards from the force, they dropped to the ground, it was a quick death, the only form of mercy I could give, no chances taken on giving them a peaceful retreat. I heard the two collapse as I turned Blaze around and slapped the Royal carriage horses with the end of my bow, causing them to rear a bit and charge off._

_"Don't stop, get them to the palace, we'll be fine here!" I yelled, making sure that I kept my male voice on. I didn't get a reply except for the flick of the reins and a called for the horses to go faster. I nodded and turned back to the other eight, who seemed to be frozen in shock, good thing too because it allowed me to asses them._

_They were all quite large, muscled and tall and all brought their swords out swinging wildly. Even though they were heavily armed, I could tell by the way they walked and handled their weapons that they were all brawn and no brain, just like the other two. They wore baggy ripped pants and ripped shirts and or vests but it looked like they were good quality. That meant that these guys were good, made a lot of money doing whatever they did, hadn't quite figured that out yet. But they still were not as good as me because they had already made multiple mistakes._

_Mistake #1: they wore baggy clothes that offered little protection from anything._

_Mistake #2: They had given away their weapon of choice, by drawing their swords they showed that they all shared the same weapon of choice and that there was little chance that they could use their other weapons as effectively._

_Mistake #3: They all stood together, all in a neat little line that left them wide open and gave me every chance to escape from thrown objects instead of crowding me, limiting me to my short range weapons._

_I reached around and loaded my bow with four arrows, picking off the four bandits closest to the servant's carriage, they grabbed the arrow with a look of shock on their faces and collapsed blood blossoming on the ground around them, four quick deaths, more sickness rolling in my stomach, but there would be time to sort that out later. The driver had jumped off from his seat and made the attempt to lead the horses slowly away while I had the bandits distracted. The other still living bandits had seen that their friends had been killed by my hand and had forgotten about the servants and came charging at my, swords waving high in the air. I moved into a fighting stand and readied my bow again, I knew that I would had the time to fire off multiple arrows so I fired two more in quick succession, you know one after the other, and hit the two that were the fastest. I know cowards move going for the best first but I had other people's lives to think about here, this fight was not a practice._

_The last two didn't spare a second glance to their newly dead friends, or not friends, and closed in the last few meters. I threw my bow behind me, hopefully far enough away that the two bumbling idiots wouldn't step on it, and ripped my twin long swords form their scabbards on my waist and parried their blows. I was right when I said they were strong, their blows strained my arm muscles so I threw up my arms and spun from their reached, I leaped and summersaulted over them and stabbed them through the heart as they turned, not waiting for them to register what happened. More death and my stomach had progressed to knots._

_I stepped back as they fell off my blades, I wiped the blood off on my sleeve before sheathing them and jogging over to pick up my bow. I looked around and saw the carriage had gotten to the edge of the clearing and had stopped. I wondered why but then I saw Angel burst through the doors of the carriage and start running towards me, I ha quickly dropped my bow again and opened my arms as she flung herself at me. _

_"Never do that again! I don't care how good you are, you scare me whenever you do that" She said quickly as she buried her face into my shoulder. I just crouched down and hugged her too me before lifting her with one arm and grabbing my bow with the other and started walking towards the carriage. I lifted her up into the carriage and the other girls crowded around Angel and started to thank me and praise me all at once. I nodded and slightly shrugged my shoulders and closed the door on them slowly. I walked over to Blaze who had been standing by the edge of the clearing watching me closely. He walked over to me and shoved his muzzle into my and I rubbed up it and scratched between his eyes. _

_"Whoa there boy, easy I'm fine, look not even a scratch" I said and took a step back so he could check. Blaze seemed to nod his head confirming that what I said was true. I gave him one more scratch before I grabbed his main and hoisted myself up onto the saddle and adjusted my bow before nudging Blaze forward. He trotted off towards the carriage and I nodded to the driver who had checked on the girls and was climbing into his seat. I quickly made Blaze circle the carriage as I peered at the surrounding forest, making sure that there would be no surprises. Once I was satisfied I gave the driver a nod giving him the okay to head off._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I sat rigidly on Blaze as we came up the walls that surrounded the town of the Kingdom of Midnight I looked a little dirty from the fight, and as we rode through the gates, I started to wonder if I should have dusted myself off a little. I didn't know if Val would appreciate it if I showed up all dusty to the Kingdom of Midnight, where the Queen just happened to be my mother's best friend. Well this sucked! I'll probably get a good lecture about how appearance is important and how I should take care of myself better and I shouldn't have left her, that wasn't proper ya-da ya da ya-da. I sometimes get sick of her nagging for me to be a proper person. I mean it's not like everyone knows I'm a girl right? Men can act like this all of the time, but since mum knows I'm a girl, she wants me to act as properly as I can. Don't get me started on the times when I'm a maid! *shudder of horror*_

_After my little internal rant, I realised that we reached the castle gates, you know the ones that separate the palace form the town yeah, and with that, I had to call up the tower guards to let us in._

_"Excuse me, we are the servants of the Queen of the Kingdom of Darkness, let us through" I hate yelling in my "male voice" it always made my voice raspy and hurt my throat afterwards. But I guess the gate guards recognised that what I was saying was important because the gates were opened quickly and stable hands guided us through to the front of the palace. I handed Blaze over to the smallest stable hand, he looked about 12 years old, but I knew that Blaze didn't like to be handled by any adults, bad experience with mistreatment. I watched them until the turned they were out of my line of vision, just to make sure that nothing happened, and then I walked calmly up the stairs and situated myself into the middle of the group, make sure that I was as close to every girl as I could be. With that we reached the top of the staircase and the massive doors opened and with a little silent encouragement from me, the girls walked through the doors hesitantly and prepared to greet the Royals of the Kingdom of Midnight._

_"END FLASHBACK"_

"So that's what happened" Angle said which seemed to snap everyone from a trance. I stood alert once more and observed the faces of everybody; they all seemed to be reacting similarly to me, although a lot more obviously though, to Angel's trance inducing voice. The face though that had me averting my eyes was my mother's. She looked worried and pissed off at the same time. OOPS! Ah well she can lecture me later about personal safety later, right now, I was hungry and wanted to scope out the palace grounds, find escape routes, you know all that stuff that a body guard should be doing.

I decided that now would be the opportune time and I began to walk over to my mother. Well that was what I had planned to do, but it turns out that Gazzy and Iggy had other plans.

"Excuse me, Knight?" Gazzy asked a little hesitantly I nodded to indicate that he could continue, "How did you do that? I mean 10 heavily armed men fighting you! I know I can fight at least five guards with only swords, well that only barely at that." He said with a hint of bitterness? I think it was embarrassment but I wondered why..? Hmm oh well better answer the question.

Iggy butted in with his own question "Who was your master? How long did it take you before you stopped needing a master to teach you?"

"I trained hard all my life and had lots of time too, I didn't have to learn how to be a prince at the same time" "And for your question Iggy, I can't say the name of my masters but I did train with quite a few people while I was completing my training. And for not needing a master, I can't really give you and exact time; I sort of just stopped learning from them, not that they couldn't teach me more I just decided that I wanted to learn on my own." I said trying to be nicer than I was to them before by giving them a very technical answer _(I mean I didn't have to learn how to be a _prince_, but I learned how to be a princess, well the basic rules anyway)._ I guess it was working because the next thing I know, both Gazzy and Iggy are grinning at me before they race off towards Fang.

I watched them for a second before turning back towards my mother who had started to walk towards me while I was distracted, well momentarily detained from my original course, yeah something like that, but definitely not distracted. Ehem anyway…

"Knight! I need to talk to you for a moment." My mother said as she made eye contact with me. Well that was easy.

"Of course, your Majesty" I said while I inclined my head slightly, gotta keep the image up right?

We walk out of the dining hall and onto the adjoining balcony and close the doors to make sure that our conversation remains a secret.

"Your majesty, before you say anything, I need to go and scout out escape routes and safe places to hide if under attack." I said turning to her with a serious look on my face, she just sighed and then started speaking with a surprisingly soft voice.

"Max, please be careful. You know I hate it when you get in any danger! You should have taken off with us, you should have made the group stay together we could have out run them. The Midnight guards would have helped us, without forcing you into any danger. I am your Queen, but I am also your mother and I want you to stop putting yourself in danger when there are those who can help you and take the dangers sole focus off of you!"

She turned around to face me, but I just couldn't look at her. I was getting far too angry.

"Your Majesty, Mum, it is my duty to protect those in danger _that_ is why I trained so hard in the mountains, _that_ is why I continue to put myself in danger. I wanted to show you that I could do that, me your_ daughter,_ a _girl_. I wanted you to see what I could do, I wanted you to not see me a strong fierce girl, well I did but I also wanted you to see that I could equal or even best any man! I wanted to prove to myself that it is not impossible for a female to make it in the world of men, that I didn't have to spend my life listening to a man, being ordered around because I am a girl. I also became a maid to show that I can be feminine, that if I wanted too I could be the daughter you always wanted. I don't like how you coddle me when it comes to protecting you. This seems to be the only way to repay you for protecting me, and giving me the childhood I wanted instead of the one that you wanted for me. You put aside want you wanted for me, and gave me as much as you could of what I wanted." I finished my rant breathing faster than normal. I had turned to look at my mum, right in the eyes, hoping that she would understand what I wanted to do.

"Oh Max…" She whispered, and started to tear up, "okay I know I am a little over protective, but that's because you are my daughter and I your mother, and mothers always _coddle_ their babies" She said with a slight laugh. I took that as a sign that she understood and was letting me, albeit hesitantly, do what I wanted to do.

I bowed to her lower than the usual tilt of the head, and looked up with a hidden smile, noticing to the side of her a servant had begun to open the doors "Your Majesty, it seems that our privacy is going to be compromised so I shall leave and start my scouting of the area" With that I disappeared into the shadows and made my way secretly around the castle.


	5. AN: Do I keep writing?

Hey Guys HO0T here.

I haven't gotten many reviews for this chapter... I know it wasn't the best and I need your help to edit it I just can't seem to think of what i can write to improve it?

Or should I stop writing it? I mean I know what iIm going to write for the next chapter but should I bother?

And if you guys still think it's a good read should I do a different POV?

I've been thinking of writing in Angels or Iggy's or Gazzy's? and deffinately introduce Nudge and Ella more into the plot.

But should I do it? Do you guys like where this story is going anymore?

PLEASE review and tell me!

Flying High

HO0T HO0T


	6. Author's note I am really very sorry

Hey Guys! Yes I know another author note, with no new chapter... YET! I have edited my other chapters, made them a bit better hopefully, and added more detail to them so they're a bit longer but hopefully not boring, and I've noticed I left a couple of holes in the details of things so I answered a explained things in further detail.

I have been working on a new chapter of Knight Girl and I hope to upload it sometime with in the next few days, seeing as I am about to go on holidays and I have no work!

SO thank you for your patience and I hope you like my edits and the new chapter that will arrive soon!

Sorry to keep you waiting longer but yeah, I am struggling with one part in the chapter, which is kinda of an important part of the chapter, makes everything, all my idea's, flow together.

So pleas don't hate for this I'm sorry but I have plans and everything so you will be getting many more chapters soon!

Flying high,

HO0T HO0T


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter #5 ******Dirty Dusty Chaos******

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long like forever ago long! I was swamped with assignments and socialising and family and everything but writing pretty much and I didn't like how that last chapter turned out I was doubting that I should write anymore, also MAJOR case of writers block! BUT thanks to your kind words and encouragement, and maybe a threat or two I'm back and ready to write! Also side note, please tell me if there is anything wrong with my writing? Like I've kept the tenses correct and my sentences make sense and tell me if this is a really crappy fanfic, then I can try to edit it and make it worthy of being read. By the way all your reviews, guests and members, throughout the chapters have been really sweet and I feel so loved reading them, Yeah I re-read them, kinda a confidence boost. Got me all happy and motivated to write again! Thanks so much you guys! So because Of the lateness I've tried to make this as long as possible, without rambling. Oh and I'm thinking of sticking with the whole, Max and Fang only POV thing, with maybe another character if the story needs it, or I get bored and want to try something new._**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Maximum Ride… *sniff sniff*_**

**_Last Time: _**

_I bowed to her lower than the usual tilt of the head, and looked up with a hidden smile, noticing to the side of her a servant had begun to open the doors "Your Majesty, it seems that our privacy is going to be compromised so I shall leave and start my scouting of the area" With that I disappeared into the shadows and made my way secretly around the castle. __**(If you've forgotten anything in the time it took me to upload (I really wouldn't judge because I took forever to update) pleas re-read, I've edited my chapters, hopefully you guys like them!) And warning this gets a little dark.**_

**Max POV:**

I stood in a dimly lit cave, its ceiling arched up high, in some place stalagmite and stalactites reached for each for each with the early morning sun light cascading in through little chinks in the roof of the cave, it caused the walls to glow and glitter with crystals that lay within them and there were a bunch of boulders in varying sizes that would serve well for seats and benches. There was a small fresh water stream running through it, the source of it unknown but welcomed. There were tunnels leading off to smaller caverns that would serve well for rooms. The rocks seemed to soak in the heat in certain places around the cave and stay a good source of heat, and other stayed cold and provided relief from the intense heat of the summer months, also food storage. The emerald green vines created a thick curtain for the front of the small cave entry concealing it from prying eyes. The only reason I found it was because I saw a small rabbit run in there trying to escape the scary monster that was Blaze.

"This will be a good place, if I can get some blankets and mattresses down here it would work as a safe house for the royals, I'll add this place to the map…" The sound of a branch breaking, brought me out of my thoughts. I crouched down and hid most of myself behind a boulder, I could never miss a chance to study my enemy with their guard down. I could hear my heart beat sped up slightly, I had been alone in the quiet for over an hour now and it was starting to get to me. I needed something exciting, a fight to lose myself in, not a death, just some exercise.

I saw the vines the entrance to the cave rustle and part slightly, I flicked my long sword's hilt so that an inch of the blade was glinting in the dark outside of its sheath. My heart beat elevated slightly and I felt my muscles tense as the vines parted to reveal…

… A rabbit. The same rabbit from before! So much for excitement of the fight. 'Damn, I'm so jumpy today, I guess it's because of those bandits who knows if they were a part of a bigger group or was it just those eight? If they are a part of a larger group, will the rest come for revenge? FLYING SHIT! My arrows were left in the bodies! Stupid stupid stupid! They're all black, the symbol for 'The Knight' and I have the symbol for my kingdom imprinted on the arrow heads. Shit, somebody would have found them by now… I need to go check on them" I though all the while picking up my equipment and clearing away all of the evidence of my visit. "Blaze, come here boy" I called as I crouched down slightly and pushed through the hanging vines, being careful as to not break any of the vine for fear of them revealing the entrance to the new safe place. Blaze trotted over to me, hearing the urgency in my voice, and lowered himself slightly as I swung up onto his saddle. Nudging him in his flanks I spurred him into a canter and lead him towards the path between the two kingdoms. I needed to see if anyone had discovered what had passed not two days ago. I needed to know if my mistake would end up being costly, well of course it was going to be costly, but I needed to know, for the sake of my family, whether it would be a price that I could bare to pay.

The trees whipped pasts in a blur of leaves, branches and flowers, all latching onto my clothes and irritating my already frazzled nerves. Blaze, being the amazing horse that he is, reacted to my inner turmoil by moving faster trying to gallop around the trees, leap over logs and thick hedges, responding to my every movement as soon as it was possible. I felt his muscled ripple through my trouser fabric as I stood crouched down, leaning forward on the saddle my thighs burning as I gripped onto his sides trying to avoid being thrown sideways as he avoided another tree and let him move faster. Guilt was clouding my mind, dozens or consequences for my blunder were making me sick. My family could be endangered because of my overlooking the finer details. All I had thought was to get everyone away from that place, I didn't even stop to think of the stupid flipping arrows!

It took a few minutes to get there but I had to sigh in relief and disgust. The bodies were there alright, some of them had become food for a bear or wolves, or even a bunch of carrion birds. I saw the arrows protruding from their chests, some still intact some broken either from the animals of the initial fall to the ground. I jumped off of Blaze and motioned for him to stay away, I knew that the smell would be too much for him. I walked over to the bodies closest to me and I quickly took out the arrows, cringing at the nearly over whelming smell of decay emanating from them, I was just glad my mask stopped most of the smell. I made sure to grab all of the broken pieces, and then I moved onto the next group of men. These had been the ones who became meals, their bodies lay there covered in flies and I had to push down my heaving stomach.

I have seen a lot of deaths, from sickness, injury or from old age, it doesn't make it any easier, it doesn't desensitise me at all, but I'm glad for that, it means that I am still human, I'm not completely different, I still feel.

I shook as one of the arrows that I pulled on made a cracking noise, but come out whole. I'd broken a rib. It was revolting and I shuddered, I feel horrible for taking their live, who knows if they had family, friends, and a home? I always think about every little detail and it's nauseating when I think of all the bad endings to my actions, I do well to hide behind my mask but some nights if I had any time to myself, I reflect upon my life choices and wonder at the innocence I lost because of who I wanted to be, I know I did cry the first time, but I've learnt although it does not get better, it gets easier to stop crying and stop thinking about the other details except my family is safe. I knew that it was only to protect my family from bandits and assassins and I wouldn't give that up, I just wish I did things differently, and I knew one day it would come to bite my in the bum.

But back to the present. I double checked that I hadn't left anything noticeable behind. The ironic thing about that scene was that in the areas around the bodies a multitude of plants had grown around and had started to cover them. I guess it was nature's way, like the old saying life after death, I don't know but there was something hauntingly beautiful about that concept, it's always enabled me to keep going with my life and decisions.

Blaze whinnied from his place across the clearing, clearly he didn't think the same as me. As I walked over to him, I glanced up at the sky and noticed the how high the sun rested in the sky. 'What time was I supposed to be at the demonstration…?'

"Damn it all to Hell! Mum's going to kill me if I'm late" I shouted looking wide eyed at Blaze. I ran up to Blaze, shoved the arrows in the carry bag closed it and jumped up on to his back, causing him to start forward. I kicked his flanks urging him to gallop down the path towards the kingdom and with no trees in the way he was happy to gallop flat out all the way to the palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we reached the gates, the gate guard to one look at us and wrenched the gate up knowing that there would be hell to pay if he didn't. I had slowed Blaze down to a canter as we entered the village knowing that he lacked almost all steering ability at that speed and not wanting to crash into anyone. At the speed we were going we reached the stables with roughly half an hour to spare, swung my leg off, and started to take of the saddle reins. **(A.N. is that right? If there are any horse riders out there reading this could you tell me if I'm right with that or not please?)** And gave him a quick rub down trying to get the dirt out of his coat, he was extremely dusty, the dirt had worked its way all through his coat. I had thought idly that I should give him a proper bath and clean out his hooves when I got back, no use sending a poor unsuspecting stable hand to their doom if they were to try but it needed to be done, I couldn't leave him to stand uncomfortable after being so good today.

I yelled over my shoulder to the stable hands as I jogged out and to the servant's entrance "Hey can you chuck a couple of apples into his stall for me? Thanks, oh and who ever does that, can you clean out his hooves for me, that'd be great!" Ouch yelling in man voice is worse than talking!

The servants entrance lead me down a long hallway that eventually lead to the kitchens, I tried to remember how I was supposed to get to the training grounds from there, at the same time I was also trying to avoid knocking anyone or anything over. Cooks were running about everywhere getting ready to feed everyone for lunch after the demonstration, they literally had to feed an army afterwards, not to mention two royal families. It was really hot in there, flames were roaring and voices were struggling to be heard over the other, banging and scraping of kitchen utensils. I found the door after successfully navigating my way around the bustling kitchen workers, I may or may not have a bit of flour and or dusting sugar covering my shoulder but I ignored it in favour of escaping into the fresh cool air of the corridor outside the kitchens. When I exited the kitchen I heard the sounds of fabric swishing on the ground and two feminine voices floated down the hall way, which was followed by two familiar looking girls whom happened to be carrying chain mail that looked freshly polished and mended. They were a lot stronger than I had first observed, that was an encouraging and nice surprise. They did seem to be struggling a bit but I don't blame them, I know how heavy that can be, which is why I don't wear it. Although for that type of chore someone should be helping them, they obviously were only just managing the keep walking.

"Nudge, Ella are you going to the training grounds?" God I hated to use my "male voice" it had to be done unfortunately because these were servant girls and from what I figured out, they were the queens of the 'grapevine' of this castle, in other words once they know my secret the whole castle knows. They both tensed up a bit at my sudden appearance, they couldn't jump because the heavy chainmail was weighing them down, but turned around and smiled at me, politely bowing their heads and dipping a bit, careful of the weight of the chainmail. How they managed that, and why they bothered was beyond me but I returned the gesture, bowing you idiots not curtsying, duh, don't want to give myself away, besides I never liked to curtsy anyway.

"Why yes we are Sir Knight, would you like us to show you the way there? I don't think you were showed where it is yet but you really can't miss it, it's huge and dusty and you can hear the men shouting at each other and the swords clanging from ages away" Nudge said starting to ramble politely, which she managed to do surprisingly well.

"Nudge! Yes, we are headed to the training grounds, we need to give these to Igg- Prince James! And Prince Zephyr, you are most welcome to follow us there." Ella said, afterward both were sporting blushes, Nudge from rambling and Ella from her slip up with Iggy's, I guess, name.

They didn't give me any time to respond as they hurriedly shuffled down the corridor, seeing as with the chainmail restricted any other movement, I had assumed they were late by the way Nudge whispered loudly "We're going to be in so much trouble if we don't get there in time, I mean you remember what happened the last time! Gazzy brings it up all the times and it is just way too humiliating for me!"

They lead me through a maze of servants corridors, tucked away in the walls of the palace, cutting through main corridors into small pathways that I would have only noticed if I was paying attention. I made myself look for land marks and memorise the different paths and where they lead, you'd never know when it'd come in handy. The hallways would have been pitch black if it had not been for the torches burning every few paces, casting flickering shadows on to the dark grey stones that made up the palace. The only sounds that were heard were the clinking of the individual links in the chain mail, and the slapping and shuffling of the girl's shoes, the swishing of their skirts along the floors and a soft padding of my cloth bound feet echoing around us. The smell of smoke made my nose itch, I wondered if there were any ventilation pipes to get rid of the smoke, but I couldn't look to find any as we exited the last hidden passage way and emerged into the blindingly bright training arena.

With my sight temporarily taken away from me my other sense filled me in on the arena. I could hear grunts from many men, deep and gruff, the clanging of swords rung throughout the seemingly endless space, clinging of chainmail and heavy, stomping footsteps thudded on the ground, I heard horses whinnying and stomping in the distance, shouting coming from all around, groans of pain and shouts of victory. It reeked of sweat and the air was thick with dust and dirt. It was hot and humid out as well, I could feel the moisture in the air, it had already started to make me sweat a bit, causing my suit to cling to me, God it was unpleasant.

With my sight returned I stood to take in the details of the impressively constructed arena. As I thought, there were drills and practices taking place, practice duels of various types, with different arms and without. There were pairs and groups, some using horses, some by themselves, it was chaotic. There was no order. A writhing mass of men, hundreds of men, in shiny suits bashing each other. I had my work cut out for me. I noticed I had come out of the right wall, which meant to my left was the wall opposite the gates, this was where all the royals stood watching on a balcony. The arena was extremely large, it was encased in four high walls, with a large, and by large I mean taking up half of the two story sized wall **(AN By the way these stories are taller than most, more like a normal two story house per one story if that makes sense?) **two door gate way on the one facing the forest. There were viewing platforms halfway up the walls on the other three sides, halfway up being the second level of the palace. They had intricate railings carved in stone, allowing any viewing to be done from close up. I could see both royal families, well, my mother, the red haired wonders, and The King and Queen of Midnight, along with a handful of servants, they all stood by the rail looking out over at the training taking place, and laughing amongst themselves. Well the adults were laughing, my sisters, and yes if you hadn't figured that out already they are my full sisters, just a couple of years younger than me **(AN By the way I don't know if you noticed but I did change the ages, just because I noticed a few holes in the story if they were really that age and yeah. Max used to be 16 turning 17 and fang 17 turning 18 kinda like the song I just realised tee hee!)** yeah they're 16, yes young but at the age of marriage, or at least intended marriage. Anyway, my sisters were ogling the men, or more in particular the princes, who were ganging up on each other, every man for themselves type of fighting in the middle of the arena, it was hand to hand so no armour was needed, but I could tell they wore some protective padding over their clothes. It did look like they needed it. Fists and feet were hitting their marks hard and fast, these guys were good. They each wore looks of concentration, although it seemed that Prince Zephyr and Prince James weren't taking it as seriously as Prince Nicholas, if the small grins on their faces indicated anything. "_I wonder why Prince Nick is so focused. It's only a small demonstrati_on". I thought while watching them fight, I tried to pick out their individual styles as I did so.

After taking in everything, I realised that Nudge and Ella had made their way towards the princes with their chainmail. _"Oh they must be going to fight with weapons soon, this should be interesting"_ I thought. And then it clicked. I was on the ground level and I was supposed to be up on the balcony with the royals, Nudge and Ella were all the way in the middle of the arena and hadn't told me how to get up. I couldn't walk through all those people and ask for directions! That was hardly the standard that I would like to set on my first day!

"Shit, what can I do?" I muttered under my breath, looking around for a way to get up to the balcony. I had three options, one, ask for help, two wander around the palace until I find the right way, three, try and get up there from the arena. One and two would end up taking too long, and be embarrassing, three was the only option I decided I had. I looked around to see if I could use anything to hoist me up. A grappling hook would be simple but make too much noise, same with the ladder and using a spear as a pole vault, and I didn't those last two would make it. I then wondered if I could climb it.

"Yeah the stones jut out enough to be okay hand and foot holds, and it looks rough, good grip, and it's the same all the way up…. Okay, let's try and do this without falling and killing yourself and without drawing attention to yourself" I mumbled as I made my way silently over to the left, just to the side of directly underneath the balcony everyone was on.

'Okay let's do this" I said aloud when I reached the wall.

I gazed at the wall looking for my first hand hold for a minute, grabbed onto it and heaved myself up. The grey stones was rough and jagged in some parts, small sharp bits of the stone poked my palms through the material of my suit. I planted my feet on the first stone and pushed up, grabbing for the next hold, trying not to make too much noise, I hoped that the shadows that were cast because of the balcony and noon time sun, mixed with the dark stones, would help me remain unnoticed. I tried to climb fast, and my arms and shoulders soon burned with the effort of climbing, but I had to take my time to find a new hold. I risked looking around at the arena as I reached the half way point. No one had noticed yet, no one was on either of the other balconies, so I was safe from being sighted from there, and the knights and princes, were all to wrapped up in their drills, focusing on their opponent and perfecting each drill as instructed, I could see them swap from each different drill. I was so glad that none of them were paying attention. I turned back around, "_Come on Max you can do this, it's only a little more difficult than climbing trees! And you do that all the time, and if you fall it won't be too bad, there's a bit of mud from recent rain down below, maybe because this side's been in the shade all day it hasn't dried up yet, either way you won't die if you hit the ground. Keep going you can do it!"_ I though, giving myself a pep talk to climb a wall, crazy yes, but it worked. I had made significant head way in getting up, I was a bit below the bottom of the railing, which was only a meter and a bit in height, hey I may have keen eyes but I can't tell the exact measurements of something! So I had about a meter and a half to go, which was when my luck ran out.

And the wall lost all hand holds to a smooth surface. The wall was smother in that one section, the stones were caved in and didn't offer any purchase for me to grab onto. Great I was going to have to jump.

"Woo, okay no biggy, just push yourself off, twist in mid-air and grab hold of the top of the railing, without making a sound. Yep, totally doable." I muttered, panting a little, that climb had taken a bit more effort than I thought it would. I took a second to collect myself, my muscles bunching and coiling up like springs ready to be released and shoot me up to the railing. I counted to three.

One

Two

Three

JUMP!

I leapt up and twisted my body slightly reaching out with my hand everything stretched towards the top of the railing. And because I'm just that amazing, I just gripped the edge, enough to adjust my grip and hoist myself over, I may have made a bit of noise as I stumbled to get off the railing as the balcony occupants jumped and turned around.

"Oh dear Lord Knight! You gave us all a fright we didn't see, or hear you arrive! Come, come, you haven't missed much, the warm up drills are just about to end, so you're just in time for the real show!" King George called over the ruckus.

**DONE! My first chapter in months! How'd you think I went? Please review and tell me! If any of you are still following this story have just started reading it I hope you aren't disappointed because I really tried to put in detail and improve upon my writing skills in this chapter, tell me if it worked or not!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter #6 **First impressions are everything**

**_HEY GUYS! Thanks for your reviews! I'm super excited you liked the chapter! And incredibly sorry for yet another extended waiting period for this chapter. I really didn't mean to let my procrastination get this far. Also I wanted to say thanks for pointing out spelling mistakes, although I must confess I cannot locate them (I have done a Word spell check thing and it says I'm all good?) Maybe it's the Australian way I've spelt stuff that's wrong? If not you'll have to be specific as I'm not clever enough to deduce it on my own. Anyway onto the story it's the part where the guys get to show off in front of their idol the Knight, and Max gets to observe just how these princes act in a slightly more serious environment, fights in the training grounds, fun for the whole family (well maybe not so fun for those who get their butts whooped!) And I've made it just one point of view, Fang's, to get the chapter up, I'm really not feeling the writing at the moment, but I'm working on the second, Max's, and it should be up soon but I felt I should give you guys _****something****_ at least._**

**_Last time:_**

_One_

_Two _

_Three_

_JUMP!_

_I leapt up and twisted my body slightly reaching out with my hand everything stretched towards the top of the railing. And because I'm just that amazing, I just gripped the edge, enough to adjust my grip and hoist myself over, I may have made a bit of noise as I stumbled to get off the railing as the balcony occupants jumped and turned around._

_"__Oh dear Lord Knight! You gave us all a fright we didn't see, or hear you arrive! Come, come, you haven't missed much, the warm up drills are just about to end, so you're just in time for the real show!" King George called over the ruckus._

**Fang POV:**

Waiting for the fight to begin had been torture. Training was easy, going through different exercises was simple, do it all the time, even short spar session mixed in with stretching and practicing was easy. The torturous art of the whole thing stemmed from the fact that soon, I would be fighting both my brothers in a one, on one, on one spar session, this time with Gazzy and Iggy not ganging up on me which was a little different but a welcomed change for this combat session. The thing that got me nearly vibrating with nerves, although I made sure to look calm on the outside obviously… was the fact that the Knight would be watching all of it. And although he had not turned up yet, and no I was definitely not incredibly disappointed that he wouldn't see it, but the other royals had. My mother and father talking with Queen Val, and her two daughters, although the latter seemed to be giggling and waving at all the knights in the training grounds rather than conversing.

Oh wait look, its noon exactly and the Knight still hasn't arri… Wait, what the heck? I had just heard the call to stop training and grab a quick drink when I saw a flash of black and witnessed the Knight pull off a daring leap from the _wall _of the arena to the edge of the balcony where the royals were residing waiting to watch the soon to happen fight. Well that was impressive, I haven't thought of doing that yet, and for now I don't think I will, not yet anyway. But after my initial shock and relief at the Knights entrance into the arena, I walked over to grab myself a much needed drink before stretching again and getting ready as I could get for the fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost a half hour of fighting, well at least that's what the messenger announced, calling down from the tower where the sun dial was placed, and I was almost ready to quit, well not quite, I was really itching to beat Iggy and Gazzy though. Sweat poured down my neck, and dripped down into my eyes after it had soaked my hair and made it stick to forehead. The smell of steel and sweat filled my nose, the sound of swords clanging together, clinking of individual links in chainmail, the scraping thuds of boots dancing across the dirt floor, grunts and heavy breaths rung in my ears. Dust was wafting around in the air, launched from its place on the ground because of our feet and the wind creating a haze around us. The sun blared down over head, catching on the dust particles, making them appear to glow in streaks of light, The sun glared down upon those gather in the training arena, it's harsh heat unforgiving cooking me in my heavy, full armour, birds calling from up high darting from perch to perch playing in the wind and sun. The strong breeze was twisting and wrapping around me making my sweat seem like ice cooling me down a bit before the blaring sun stole it away with its intensity. The grunts and thumps emitted from Iggy, Gazzy and I echoed off the walls of the training arena, everyone else almost completely silent except for the murmurs that travelled around the soldiers like a river, ebbing in urgency and excitement with each blow dealt.

My muscles burned, heart beating hard and fast, lungs starting to get uncomfortably tight as the fight wore on. The weight of the armour was pulling me down to the ground as I parried another heavy blow from Iggy coming at me from the right and pushed him away momentarily. I went with the next blow from Gazzy, lowering myself down with the swing of the sword, bending my knees and as I pushed up, I slid my sword along his so our hands were closer and shoved him over, successfully knocking him down causing him to land heavily on his behind consequently winding him and therefore getting him out of the fight. Two of the other knights standing by ran up to us and, grabbing him under his arms, dragged Gazzy away to safety where he could recover and be taken to the palace doctor's station against one of the walls which was taking refuge under one of the balconies hiding the patients from the heat, to check for any major injuries.

Then it was just Iggy and I left, one down one to go, I could do this. Hopefully. Okay I'm not as confident as I usually am, so what?

This would be easy peasy…. Or so I thought, a harsh blow to the back of my head, encased in a helmet of course, from the flat of Iggy's sword put me in a daze for a second, my vision unfocused and ears ringing with the loud clang from metal on metal. I swayed a bit on my feet, before I spun around, knees bent for balance, sword tight in my right hand at my waist, my left hand out for balance, and I glared at Iggy through the slit in my helmet. I pulled it off, yes dramatic but also practical, I could barely see through the helmet in the first place, but with sweat and a knock to the head clouding my vision I needed to give myself every chance to see as clear as I could, so I could beat him and wipe the smug grin stretching across his face. I tossed my head around to whip the hair from my eyes, and paused in the fight to allow Iggy to do the same. Although his movements were far less agitated and harsh, flicking his helmet away to one of the nearby knights, carefully, a complete contrast to my harsh toss at a poor unsuspecting soul who happened to be in the line of fire.

I was rattled by the presence of the Knight. I wasn't going to delude myself to it being something, this fight mattered and for the first time in ages I had a goal, I had an aim to succeed to prove to the Knight that I am good, that I am not just some spoiled brat, make up for the earlier failed prank. Damn, I sound like a I'm obsessed with the Knight, but that's not true at all, I do _not_ worship him and if anyone tells you otherwise they're lying. I appreciate his talent and skill in fighting and admire the way he almost never fails, and fought the masters at once, by himself and it was amazing and now he is in my palace watching this fight and

"Come on Fang! We haven't got all day, I'm hungry, why can't you just give up already so we can go, I've obviously won this round already, no need to humiliate yourself any further" Iggy stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face when I made eye contact with him. That was so out of character for him to say, he's normally good natured and not extremely competitive. The added presence and stakes of impressing the Knight were affecting us all, if Iggy taunting me, and the fact that I didn't have the upper hand like usual said anything about it, the Knight's presence was powerful and screwed everything up.

Not wanting to let anger cloud my judgment any more, I took a long deep breath and as I exhaled I saw Iggy turning to laugh along with the knights, all of them finding my abnormal underdog status incredibly funny. Bad move Iggy, don't gloat until you're certain of victory. I moved my left foot forward and pushed off with it, lunging at Iggy while his guard was down. Yeah I know, slightly cowardly move but hey, this was everything goes, even though we stuck mostly to the rules (it was a two on one fight how is that fair play anyway?) although unlike some fools I didn't give a battle cry and made my attack as silent as I could manage like the clever and talented prince that I am.

It payed off.

I mean of course it did, I'm that awesome everything it just had to work, well almost everything I did… No we are forgetting about the prank earlier right now, no more bringing it up it _never_ _happened..._ Understand?

Iggy had been too busy enjoying a moment of victory to notice until he suddenly did, by finding himself flat on his back after I had charged him and shoved him with my shoulder. He was pushed back and lost his balance falling to the floor, his sword dropping from his grasp creating a muted, clang as the metal hit the floor, when his hand hit the ground hard. I moved and kicked his sword far from his reach as he lay there stunned, his head had taken a hit when it thudded onto the ground and because of the lack of helmet there was nothing to cushion the blow. Dust and dirt swirling around us sticking to our sweaty skin and I placed the point of my sword against his neck. Victory was sweet and maybe just ever so slightly painful.

"Do you yield?" I asked him while quietly trying to get my heaving breaths under control. The fight had lasted longer than normal, all three of us putting in everything we had, not letting up for a second, we hadn't fought like that in a long time, my muscles ached as I just stood there waiting. Jeez I really needed to practice more if this was the result of a mere three way fight, this would not be a good thing to experience, aching muscles, short breaths, in the midst of a battle, that would be the difference between making it or losing.

"I... Yeah I yield… Damn I... really thought I... had you that time" Iggy said, his words slightly breathy and paused as he tried to get the air back into his lungs. He grinned up and me and I had to smirk back (you know quirk my lip up at the side slightly) he was back to normal again, what a relief. I did also feel a bit of gladness and relief that he wasn't taking losing too hard, after all I was older and had more experience, I intended on beating him and Gazzy, not making them get all disheartened by it.

"Got to admit I thought you did to for a minute there" Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm his older brother, gotta encourage him a little bit sometimes, I'm not a softy for admitting something that was true. I sheathed my sword and reached over and offered a hand to help him get up. He of course being the ever good natured man he was took it and hoisted himself up onto slightly unsteady feet grinning madly as he shouted to the people on the balcony while gripping my forearm and raising it above our heads.

"I have lost this round, my brother here was far too good to beat, a worthy opponent for such a talented and handsome man such as I. "He said accompanying it with his usual grin full of equal parts mischief and charm.

I shook my head and couldn't fight off a small grin twitching the edge of my lips. I won our fight, and had enjoyed it too, and it was all in front of the Knight who I could now see was standing at the very edge of the balcony, and it felt good. He clapped and nodded his head and both Iggy and I in what appeared to be an appreciative way, and not of the sarcastic kind either, from where I stood, and maybe it was hope clouding my perception, but it seemed to be genuine show of approval. Pride rushed through me when I saw both mother and father cheering as well, both smiling and laughing at Iggy's antics. Even though this was only a practice fight, a proper fight but not official or formal it was a good one. It showed to me personally how much both Iggy and Gazzy had improved, I didn't show it right then but I was proud of them both, older sibling feeling kicked in then and I wrenched my arm out of Iggy's and slung it over his shoulder instead as the other knights swarmed us and hoisted us up onto their shoulders. Iggy and I were surprised, it _was_ only a practice, sort of demonstration for the Knight, a training and demonstration fight mixed up in the middle of normal training, type of fight nothing worthy of such revelry. I answered my own question with that thought, of course it was all for the Knight, there was going to be a feast for everyone because mother and father thought that with the Queen and Princesses of the Kingdom of Darkness being present and having the Knight accept the training offer, a feast was necessary I only hoped Gazzy was fit to celebrate before all the food disappeared!

**Max POV (towards the end of the fight and after (sorta? You'll get what I mean))**

I watched the fight taking in all the details my human eyes could capture. The way the crowd of knights were restless in their viewing of the fight, armour glinting in the noon time sun, a sea of glittering shifting grey, the way the fighting trio kicked up a cloud of dust that swirled around them. How the dust caught the noon time sun causing the trio to be encased in glowing swirling gold dust. The effect was totally ruined though by the princes grunting and swinging at each other, intending to bash the daylights out of the others, if not for that part the scene would have looked almost ethereal. Although I must say when watching a fight when its participants are as graceful as these three it still comes pretty damn close.

As blows were dealt and parried, metal of their armour and swords glinting in the bright noon time sun it was an entertaining fight to watch. They were obviously very good at this, and it was evident that they had done this many times before as they seemed to be able to read each other's next moves and know exactly how to block them, dodge them or use them to their own advantage. It was amazing to watch, although with the help of knowing each other's moves it was slow going, the seemed to be close in skill, Prince Fang was showing a deal more ability than the other two, being older and less invested in pranks probably helped some, but his natural talent was evident as he danced around the twins blades, spinning and blocking and swiping his sword at them in an amazing display of swordsmanship. A flick of the wrist and a blow was parried, a shift in position and a twist and a blade was dodged, left swiping through the now empty space.

As I watched, I admit I got a little carried away, predicting moves that each would take, based on basic personalities and their immediate body language, criticised the moves that would lead to downfall, and praising those that succeeded. I was swept up in the fight, having the first chance in a long time to be a witness rather than a participant, sure I'd watched a fight or two, training with the other knights, or an argument that had gotten out of hands in a pub or on the streets of the village as I took rounds of the kingdom. But I had never spared more than a glance at the participants and their untrained, wild style of attack before wading in and putting a swift end to it. Although that being said it still baffles me that people enjoy watching the unrefined fights, the brawls and duels for entertainment, how entertainment is somehow derived from watching two people attack one another for money or glory is confounding but to each their own.

As the fight continued it was evident the effort put in by all of them was rapidly draining their energy, as movements slowed down a fraction and the blows being dealt grew less precise and more haphazard. I was almost surprised when I saw the eldest prince crouch down with the force of the youngest twin's blow, almost because his body language had loosened from the taut stance it had been a second before, but still it shocked me that he would put himself at such a disadvantage. His strategy became apparent a second later when he tensed and surged forward and knocked Gazzy off his feet and out of the fight.

I was relieved to see a couple of the other knights race forwards and pull Gazzy to safety and carry him off towards the medic tent to be certain of his state after being winded. I had winced in sympathy when I noticed him being winded, I could recall far too many instances when I had been in the same position, after fights and being bested by an opponent, falling from a tree, horse, let's just leave it as I got winded a lot, and still do and I feel for the poor guy. A sudden change in the fight and Iggy it seemed was prepared to take advantage of Fang's momentary distraction of a minor victory, by dealing a heavy blow to fangs head with the flat of his blade, another feeling I was familiar with, although just not with the helmet that would protect but ring from the contact. Such a distraction could obviously not be tolerated by Fang as he tore his helmet from his head, a foolhardy decision I must admit but maybe necessary if the way his hair clung to his forehead and was in his eyes.

The fight was obviously getting them in different ways, Iggy appeared to be gloating in premature victory at his success of agitating Fang even the slightest, although the agitation was more aggravation and to the slightest at all if Fang's brash behaviour was anything to go by. I must admit I was a little ashamed of Iggy, taunting his brother like that, not because they were brothers, but because it was a professional display of fighting prowess and he was throwing trash talk as though it were a street brawl. Someone needed to teach him tact as he was seriously lacking, and as most premature victory celebrations went, his went downhill with Fangs silent attack that turned the tables right around and swiftly. With his sword out of reach from his brother's blows, Iggy smartly yielded and appeared to be in good spirits, applauding his older brother's victory along with the rest of the audience, and me as I was surprised to realise, although I made sure to try and maintain eye contact with the two brothers I could see and attempted to convey how I was impressed by them, and I think I was successful if the way Iggy grinned at me and Fang seemed to puff up with pride after. But they all deserved it, I was impressed with their styles and strategy and how the fight went overall, if their entire army could fight like that, there would be no doubt that they would be a serious force to contend with.

I was startled out of my observations when the knights swarmed in and hoisted Iggy and Fang up onto their shoulders, cheers, whistles and hollers were heard as they flowed out of the arena, and if the cries for food were any indication, they were headed towards their eating hall for a celebratory feast.

"Now then, I think a feast is in order after such excitement, we shall adjourn to the dining hall for a light lunch, if only so we may retain room for a celebration feast for dinner, in honour of Fang's achievement, when I'm sure my sons will be present and we can discuss your further stay with us" Queen Clair called over Bridget and Lisa's high pitched gushing over how amazing Fang had been ya da ya da ya da. But really a feast in honour of Fang winning a fight? Did they do this all the time or is it because guests were present and it wasn't just a training fight, I hope they don't do it all the time, what a waste of resources.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea dear" Said King George "Now if you would like to freshen up before our meal, I have arranged for servants to act as guides to take you to the dining hall and meet there in an hour." He then offered his arm to his wife, and she took it with an endeared smile and they glided off the balcony into the hall and disappeared. And then a group of servants appeared and two went with Valencia and another two went with the red hair wonders, god have mercy on their souls. Another two came out and I looked around, I mean seriously, there wasn't anyone but me on the balcony who could they possibly be waiting for?

Actually ignore that thought. It was me, although you can't blame me for being a little slow not all knights are escorted around a palace to their quarters, we're usually left to fend for ourselves like the capable 'men' that we are.

"Hi Mr Knight, you might remember us, Ella and Nudge, we're supposed to lead you to your quarters, yes weird but necessary, I mean you're a guest and personal bodyguard to a queen and all and that kinda means you're important and we couldn't have you being mucked around by the meatheads that are the knights, not that you're a meat head, you seem smarter than normal for a knight and I'm going to shut up now."

I'll give you one guess as to who said that, and if you could have seen the two of them then, wow, Nudge looked ready for the ground to swallow her and Ella looked like she'd cheer it on. Exaggerating though but gotta say that was funny, I like those two.

That may have been made obvious with the laugh that wasn't internal oops, there goes the emotionless brick thing I had going, better get my man voice on and make sure neither of them go jump off the balcony.

"Thank you for this, I do need a few more days to get my baring and your assistance is helpful. And I assure you I do not take offence to your previous comment, so stop looking like you want the ground to swallow you whole."

That got a small smile from the both of them, good, social skills aren't my strong point at all. Might need to improve them if I'm to be interacting with them daily.

"Okay I think I'll do the talking, but we'd better hurry," Ella said as she and Nudge took to walking either side of me and lead me through the winding hallways, well this will cut a chunk of my mapping of the palace, "I have a feeling you won't want to be away from your queen and princesses. But before you think of any problems with the arrangement the room, yours is the smaller one directly at the end of the hall, on the left side as you walk down the hall is your queen's, and on the other side is the princesses', with both rooms connecting to yours doors."

Well this was good, takes a load off of having to figure out how to protect it without alerting the other guards. The last time I almost caused a war because I was a little late in moving about the palace in between the guards changing shifts. Ooops my bad. In my defence I had spent the day fighting off other knights in a duel, and fighting off women of the court duelling over me, the dark silent type seems to be a type for a lot of people. Who knew?

When we got to my room, the door was a plain dark wood, not carved in the delicate way of the other two doors of the royal guest chambers. Upon opening the door, I found that even though my room was obviously servant's quarters it was quite spacious for me, a mite much, don't like larger strange spaces. I mean in total there was a bed against the wall at the back left with a few large windows above it, and curtains framing it, with sheets and a blankets and pillows that was on a _frame, _a nightstand, a wardrobe on the wall to the right of me near the back wall, and next to the wardrobe a table with a water pitcher and bowl and above that a mirror and above the nightstand a couple of small shelves. I found the doors to the room beside the nightstand and my wardrobe A lot nicer than a lot of the rooms, or not even rooms, that I've slept in. And all to myself and even better in optimal position for protecting my mum and, I cringe to think it, sisters.

"Thank you for your time and directions Ella, Nudge, you can go back to your jobs now I'm sorted." I said briskly, I wanted to get out and checking the other rooms for security measures. And they seemed to get me trying to be polite with the blunt statement and smiled, curtsied and left the room.

Thinking of maids, I really needed to sort out what the hell I was supposed to do if I was supposed to be Max and the Knight full time, or just when mum was around oh lord please let it be the former, being a maid longer than absolutely necessary sucks. So with that in mind I knocked on the door that lead to my mum's room (the one on the left side if you didn't figure it out) and listened for signs of movement, it took a bit for me to hear the sound of the maids talking and then the sound of doors opening and closing before I knocked a few times and waited. Another couple seconds later and a rustle of fabric and the door was swung open to the scene of my mum wielding a fireplace poker at me.

"Woah there mum, no need to poke my eye out, I only wanted to ask you how you found your room not if I could go to the tavern with the rest of the knights." I said with, thankfully, my normal voice and threw up my hands in mock surrender.

"Oh right, of course it's you, how could I have thought anyone else could have gotten past you and managed to sneak up on me without alerting the entire palace? And my room is lovely thank you, I'm sure I'm going to be very comfortable in my stay, would you like to come inspect it?" She said with a wave as she stepped aside, it took me a second to take in all the purple and pink and I had y decision.

"No I'm all good mum, I think I'll leave that for after dark, when the pink won't blind me forever, thanks for the offer though." Can you tell I was being sarcastic about being thankful? If you couldn't learn how to. "Oh but all that extra pink stuff reminded me of a question I had for you"

"Go ahead" Mum said a little warily, yeah she's learned that when I have questions it usually ends badly. Eh what can I say, my mother knows me too well.

"Do I _absolutely have to_ be a maid, I mean I'm going to be working with the knights and I can't do that if I have to be dusting the tapestries now can I?"

"Yes Max you _have to _be a maid" her tone mocking my previous one "You know it's my only condition to you being a knight, bodyguard, army trainer, which ever term you use to describe your job. You've got to have some way of being lady like, because let's face it, when your father and I abdicate the throne, you have to take over, and as Princess, or rather, Queen Maxine, not the Knight. Oh and you don't even have to worry about riding all the way back to pick up your uniforms, I packed them for you, or you could wear one of the ones they have here, either way, you're going to be a maid and act like a proper lady, and at the same time you can be our silent bodyguard like always, like you want to, but just in a dress and showing your beautiful face" She said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Ah come on mum, don't say stuff like that, you know it makes me uncomfortable." I said in an annoying mix of five year old whine and teenager groan, wow that's annoying, note to self 'don't do that when you can hear yourself'. And tuning back into what mum was saying…

"-tiful, and when you show a little more than just your irises it's easy to see."

"Fine, I'll be a maid, but only because I do, contrary to popular belief, mine yours and dad's, and a couple others, like to feel pretty in a dress sometimes, but you didn't hear that from me and it won't be brought up again, caphiche?" I said quickly, oh well if I'm going to be a maid I might as well admit it's not the worst torture in the world.

And with a scarily smug smile my mum just gave me a "Mhmm" and a "going to get ready now, maid max will arrive tomorrow at noon by the way" she twirled back into her room in a rustle of fabric and waft of fruity perfume.

Well that settles it, after tonight I'll be both maid Max and the Knight from now on, this'll be interesting.

**Thanks for reading, (updated to ad Max's POV (A little over the word count I had planned originally but the creative juices are flowing at 2 am!) I'm going to get some sleep but the next update (non authors note kind) will happen by the 18th of december, maybe even 2 updates if I've still got ideas (I do but the ability to put those into words is a different matter entirely)**

**So comment or not, I'd prefer comment but if not I'll remain in a blissful state of assuming you liked it or at least didn't hate it.!**

**And just for you **Squidney ** I mean 18/12/2015 so end of next week, no need to kick my but into it haha XD**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 **Being a maid sucks sometimes, other times not so much.**

**Okay just a teensy bit late for this one, but it wasn't a whole day late so I'm still proud of that, still not used to writing on a schedule, I'll get better though. So for those who reviewed the last chapter, thank you so much, I'm very glad you enjoyed it. I hope I can get some more encouraging reviews this time. Oh and did you guys see the number? 101 Dalmatians have reviewed my story now :P haha, sorry that was my first thought when I saw the number! Anyway I hope you like this part of the update (I think I'll do a point of view at a time, and load the next part the day after gives more time to edit and consider the first half of the story(I'll work on my updates and things for next time), I'll have more very soon! Oh and I hope I haven't left too many mistakes in spelling or grammar this time!**

_Last time:_

_And with a scarily smug smile my mum just gave me a "Mhmm" and a "going to get ready now, maid Max will arrive tomorrow at noon by the way" she twirled back into her room in a rustle of fabric and waft of fruity perfume._

_Well that settles it, after tonight I'll be both maid Max and the Knight from now on, this'll be interesting._

**Max POV**

Well I'm glad yesterday ended early, I don't think I could have handled any more of the twin's, not the Midnight twins, my twins, the Red haired wonders were living up to their name. Bright red hair was piled up high into an elaborate up do, small braids twisting and decorating, and diamond pins that sparkled and strained to hold it all in, well those and the hair wax they used, handy stuff that, helps prevent fly-aways getting into one's eyes. Yeah that was the 'red' part and the wonder part came from telling stories about courtiers (read: gossip) and gasp and giggle at the princes when they finally managed to get more than a word in.

The only good that came from that lunch and then very similar, although far more extravagant than lunch, with the clothes to match. I'm so glad I don't have to suffer through those God awful gowns, with the constricting bodices and itchy lace around the colour and cuffs. Not to mention the voluminous skirts, all those layers held up by a cage like structure of a hoop skirt. Then you have to move around in heels that are tiny, and to top it all off, its bedazzled and you have heavy, gaudy jewellery to wear, no thank you, most definitely not for me. But the sisters seem to enjoy it, insane those two are.

Moving on from all that glittery torture, we also, and by we I mean King George, the princes and I, discussed training schedules and techniques to practice. It was entertaining to hear stories of failed training exercises from the princes, they all seemed to be eager to share dirt on the other, and highlight their own personal victories. It was nice to be around, these are the type of people I liked, upfront, not afraid to laugh at one another, loud, rough and tumble (yes there were a few scuffles over the course (hahaha punny) of the meals) and close.

Okay enough being sentimental and onto my current situation which was just not near as fun as list night was. I'm in my brown long sleeved peasant blouse, with a black bodice loosely laced over the top for appearances' sake, paired with my darker brown skirt, and thankfully flat black sandals. I had ridden out before dawn that morning, smuggling a horse out of the stables and out of the palace inconspicuously is rather difficult, considering the floor of the palace ground, the ones inside the walls, not the ones of the connecting village, are cobbled. And in my vast life experience, cobbled ground plus horse shoes and hooves create loud echoing clip clops, especially late at night when everything is almost silent. It was a good thing I actually thought about this before going to bed the night before, and constructed four makeshift booties for Blaze's hooves, yes I brought Blaze, he's the only one who wouldn't kick up a fuss, and yes I knew the risk involved should any of the stable hands recognise him, which it why I covered him up in a ratty blanket instead of a nice woollen one, coated him in dust and a bit of mud up his shins like boots, so that in the just-turning-dawn light no one could tell, and they wouldn't pay too much attention to me, too busy worrying about themselves as they should. I could tell Blaze wasn't all that impressed with me, itchy blanket and scratchy bags strapped onto him, dust in his coat and main and mud on his hooves and shins, usually something that happened accidentally on a ride, not purposely put on him.

"Sorry for all of this bud, I promise I'll give you a bath and brush myself after I get into the stables, I don't have to be in the palace until noon, plenty of time to bathe you and scout out any treats, how does that sound?" I cajoled him, yes I know "he's just a horse" but he's intelligent and I'm pretty sure my tone told him everything he needed to know as an answering begrudging whinny was sent my way.

"Thanks Blaze" I bent forward a bit and stroked his neck from my seat on the old saddle, and when I straightened I flicked my wrist slightly and nudged him in his flanks with my heels and we trotted out of our cover of trees and onto the path that lead up to the village. "Well this is very different to our first trip this way isn't it boy? I mean last time was adrenaline filled and we were going a might faster than this weren't we? Plus I was sweltering hot in my Knight gear, this maid's uniform gives room for a little more breeze thankfully." I stopped talking to Blaze as soon as I entered the village grounds, I know it was early but best not be caught looking like a nutter talking to myself. It was quite a large one, similar in size to that of my own kingdom now that I had a proper chance to look at it. It sprawled down the large hill reaching up to the walls of the palace grounds and stopping, the brown thatched rooves contrasting with the grey-silver of the palace. The houses were medium sized and it was obvious the further you got from the palace the smaller and more rundown the houses seemed. As I made my way up to the palace saw the gaps between the houses and stores shrink until there wasn't any gaps, and as Blaze trotted his way upward I saw two story houses, must be the wealthy merchant and business men housing district, with the working class lower. What a objective representation of the ever imposing class system, everyplace is the same, some better than others, I am happy to say this one and my home village is in the better than most category, I still wish it could be different.

It wasn't very surprising for me to see the difference of the classes, I mean as Blaze and I were making our way through the lowest areas of the village there were many people out and about, a lot of them already starting their daily jobs. Mucking out the animal stalls, heading out to tend to fields in the distance, bordering the forest, already carrying their stall equipment to, presumably, the market square. And yet as we approached the richer side of town, barely a soul was out to be seen, curtains were still drawn over windows, doors closed and the only sign of life was household staff rushing around towards the market or to fetch water from one of the town wells. It continued to strike me as unfair that those who put in so much hard work, lived in such modest accommodations, and those who slept through most of the day due to partying too much, lived in such luxury. I guess it's the guilt of the privileged, I would have been like that had I not been bored. And that it what set me apart from the hard workers, their work was a necessity, mine a pleasure.

Shame that radical change couldn't happen without causing an uproar, but I know my mother and father, and hopefully myself, were putting in successful effort to right this wrong.

That internal monologue ended when I reached the palace gates, and with a heavy sense of déjà vu, called out to the gate guards

"Excuse me, I am the servant of the Queen of the Kingdom of Darkness, would you let me through please?" Yelling in my normal voice was so much easier than when I was putting on a deeper one, even though this time my voice was the slightest bit courser from all the talking I've been doing as the Knight these past days. Another reason using my maid persona is useful. I now I moan and groan about it, but it's not completely terrible when I want to do it, but as always, when I'm forced into this maid uniform by mother dearest (read: sarcastic) I will complain bitterly. I mean being a maid has its ups, being free to converse with anyone in a voice that doesn't grate at my throat, not having to avoid being detected which is rather exhausting, the looseness of my outfits that allows a breeze through to cool me on a hot day, and the worry goes down in some areas too, not having to worry if my voice cracks or someone can see through and recognise me for maid Max ( you can hide so much with hair, a little makeup and loose, formless clothes. Downs, you have your sexism, men don't often listen to what women have to say in this day and age, having to clean and smile and be friendly to everyone, and when my tasks take me momentarily away from my wards/charges/family.

So even as I rode side saddle in skirt I wasn't too annoyed at the predictable turn of events, like my mother would let me get away without being ladylike for however long we stay here for, just mildly irritated. Oh well, maybe I could befriend some of the other servants, it's been a while since I've had a friend and Max, and not mates as the Knight, and the thought of leading a double life, the ever present thrill of having to stay one step ahead lest I be caught was already kicking in and making me grin.

My timing couldn't have been better, all the stable hands were out saddling up the horses for the next patrol of knights because you know even horses need a break after doing surveillance at night.

So without any waiting for something to happen or for someone to interrupt, I slid of Blaze and lead him over to a trough of water and tied him up. I unhooked my bags and dumped them off a safe distance away, away from the radius that the splashing water would reach. I then proceeded to untack him and store it away in the tack room, taking special care to place it where I got it from earlier. I grabbed a brush for his coat and main, and another for washing and a bar of soap.

Walking back I checked for any signs of saddle sore and grabbed a brush and scrubbed his coat, getting as much dust as I could out. I quickly moved onto washing him, taking care to clean his shins, and whilst doing so I checked his shoes for anything caught in them, and seeing as each of them was in good repair and rock free I finished off washing him and grabbed a cloth to dry him mostly off. After that I began to gently brush his coat, taking care to stroke in the proper direction, and once satisfied I put it down in favour of a brush more suited to his mane.

It was then my peaceful solitude was interrupted by a soft deep voice of amused inquiry. I must confess to being focused on Blaze's care that I did not register approach from anything until the person was a few steps away.

"Now why a lady such as you, be doing to job of a stable hand, may I ask?" I turned around to find the look on Prince Fang's face matching his humour filled tone, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

Oh bother. This was not a good way to introduce myself, oops too late to take it back now, I had to suck it up because I was about to commence my first meeting as maid Max with someone, and that was a royal someone too. I hoped I didn't stuff this one up too badly, after all, as they say, first impressions are everything.

**So what'd you think of chapter 7 so far? I'll add in Fang's POV, starting from his day just before he meets Max, and then throughout their first encounter with Max as a maid. I hope you've enjoyed it and will be patient with me and wait at most a day for the addition to this chapter. Again reviews aren't necessary for me to keep writing but they are very much appreciated! Also again thank you to those who have already reviewed, they are lovely and very encouraging!**


End file.
